Survivors
by diangie
Summary: This is story is set between Episodes 3X23 and 3x25. This is my version of what if and how Team Scorpion's families were notified of the Team's plane crash on the deserted island.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Scorpion or any of the CBS affiliates.**

 **I would like thank everyone who is following this story and also for all of the great reviews that I have received. Thank You. It is greatly appreciated.**

 **This story is set in between episodes 3X23 and 3X25. After seeing the last three episodes of Season 3, I have been wondering if and how the Team's families were informed of their plane going down and if any effort of looking for them were underway as well as their families' reaction to the news. This is my version of this possibility.**

 **Also, I put Chapter 1 into two parts because I felt like it was too long to keep it in one chapter. Also please overlook the redundancy of Deputy Director Cooper lines because she is seeing each family member separately so therefore the reason for the constant repetition of her introducing herself.**

Chapter 1: Notifications Part 1

"Yes. Thank you for calling. I will let Director Molina know about this situation myself." said Deputy Director Catherine Cooper.

After hanging up the phone, Catherine Cooper sat back in her chair reeling from the news that she just received. Not only does she have to make Director Molina aware of the current situation, she also has to get in touch with six different families as well. Not unable to keep the tear from rolling down her cheek, she just didn't know the best course of action on how to handle this whole situation. Either way she was going to have to let Director Molina know about everything but she was also going to ask permission about using Homeland funds to do some traveling. She was going to personally go to each family member of Team Scorpion to let them be aware that they're plane had gone down somewhere over the South Pacific and no other news is available at this time. Even if she had to take personal time and pay for the tickets herself, she was going to go to each family member to make them aware of the whole situation and where they were going when their plane went down. Sad to say, but the world may have lost their unknown heroes.

Knocking on Director Molina's door, "Director Molina, do you have a moment?"

Taking a quick look at who was knocking on her door, "Yes, Deputy Director, come in. What can I do for you?"

"There is something I need to tell you."

Looking up and actually looking at the Deputy Director, "Are you ok? You look upset so I am guessing the news you have for me is not good."

"No, Director Molina, it is not good. I just got word from the French Government in the French Polynesian Islands that Team Scorpion was en route to Tahiti to do some work for them. While en route they lost track of their plane on radar and all communications with the pilot has been lost. No one knows for certain if the plane is having communication problems and made an emergency landing somewhere or has crashed into the ocean. There is no evidence to say either way at this time. Regardless of the fate of the plane, I feel that their families need to be made aware of the current situation, therefore I would like to inform each family member of the situation personally. I feel that it would be better to do this in person to let them know that we as well as the French Government is doing everything possible to find them. It just seems so cold and unsympathetic to do this over the phone. So, if it is alright with you, I would like to procure funds to take care of my trips to Ireland, Maine, New York, as well as here in LA, and to let Happy Quinn's Father who is currently serving time at this point."

"I understand and I also agree. The team may not like my methods of getting my job done, but I am not going to let their families think I am that cold-hearted. Get whatever funds you may need from accounting and tell them I approved of it and I will send the order down before the day it out."

"Thank you Director Molina. I will leave right away. I will give you my itinerary before I leave today as well."

"Thank you. And Deputy Director Cooper, please be careful and call in at each stop."

"I will. Just so you know, I plan to make my first stop in Ireland."

"Ok then. Have a safe journey"

Getting what she needed from accounting and packing her bags, Catherine Cooper began her difficult journey to meet the families of Team Scorpion for the first time and probably the last time.

Walking out of the barn, "Seamus, you're becoming daft. You do know that trying to keep a surprise birthday party from you own wife will be useless because you will end of telling her anyway. You could never keep a secret from her much less anyone else."

"Maybe, but I did ask Louise to help me out. I asked her to plan the whole thing and not tell me where or when until the day of. I figured if I didn't know I can't tell her."

Laughing, "That is probably the best idea you have ever had."

Noticing a car coming up the drive, "Looks like you have company my friend."

"Looks like. I wonder who it could be."

Watching a black sedan pull up and a blonde woman getting out of the car, Sean walked up to her, "May I help you?"

"Yes, I am looking for Mr. Sean O'Brien."

"I am Sean O'Brien and this is a friend of mine, Seamus McGinty."

"My name is Catherine Cooper and I am the Deputy Director of Homeland Security. Is your wife at home as well? There is some information that I need to give you both."

"Yes, she is in the house. Is Walter alright? What happen to my boy?"

"Can we go inside to discuss this, please?"

"Yes."

Going inside the house, Sean introduce Catherine Cooper to Louise. "Would you like any coffee or anything?" offered a worried Louise.

"Coffee would be good."

Getting coffee and setting everything on the table, "Is there something wrong with Walter?"

"Honestly, I don't know but since there is no easy way to say this I'm just going to say it straight out. Your son as well as his whole team, were flying to Tahiti when their plane fell off the radar. The French Polynesian Government is currently searching for their plane. They lost all communications approximately fours hour after they took off. Both the French Polynesian Government as well as the U.S. Government are doing everything possible to find any signs of where they may have gone down or landed. We are hoping they are just having communication problems and had to make an emergency landing somewhere but what we do know is the team never landed at their destination."

Getting choked up over the news, "So you are telling us that our son may be dead as well as the entire team which includes our son-in-law." asked Sean

"I am trying to be hopeful but that may be the case."

"What about...what about the child?" asked a teary-eyed Louise

"I'm afraid he was on board with them. I don't have much information other than that but as soon as I hear something I will let you know regardless of which direction the news will take us."

"My boy is genius so knowing him he as well as the rest of that team of his survived. I've seen them personally save an entire hospital from a deadly fungus using spit wads and slingshots so I know they would have found a way to survive this." said Sean.

"I want to believe that they survived as well. I really do. They are a special group of people. I am also glad to have worked with them on several different occasions and every time I am impressed by all of them. They seem to get out of any given situation with ease and I am hoping that they get out of this one in one piece. Look, I hate to cut this visit short but you are the first of six families that I have to inform. I felt like I needed to take care of this business in person instead of over the phone. I am sorry for barging in like this and giving you such horrible news but I felt it had to be done."

Trying not to let his emotions get the best of him, "Thank you for coming out here in person and telling us. We appreciate it." said Sean.

"Your welcome."

Seamus McGinty, walked Catherine Cooper out to her car. "Look, I am not sure where you are staying but you can go to the Cork's INN in town. Tell them I, Seamus McGinty, sent you there. Everything will be taken care of from there. It is the least I can do since you came all of this way to deliver such news in person."

"Thank you, Mr. McGinty, but my accommodations are taken care of."

"Ok then. You have safe travels. I don't envy your trip none the less."

"Thank you again. And again, I am so sorry for the information that I had to leave with them but it had to be done."

"When did all of this take place?" ask Seamus.

"I was informed of this matter yesterday. They took off late Saturday night/early Sunday morning directly after Toby and Happy's wedding. At this point that is all I can tell you."

"Thank you. I just hope the next time you call it will be with good news."

"Me too, Mr McGinty, me too."

Arriving in Portland, Maine, Deputy Director Cooper located Drew Baker. She drove up to the stadium and got out and walked up to the security guard that was standing at the door.

"Yes, Can I help you?" ask Security Officer Mooreland.

"Yes, I would like to speak with Drew Baker if he is here, please."

"Sure. Is he expecting you?"

"Unfortunately no."

"Ok, then. Let me call the office to see if he is there or where he may be. Just give me a moment. Please."

"Sure."

Picking up the phone and dialing the office, Officer Mooreland was greeted by Head Coach Phillips, "Yes, Mr. Phillips. Is Mr. Drew Baker in the office, I have someone here at the security booth asking to see him."

"Yes, he is. He just stepped into the other room. Give me a second and I will get him."

"Thank you sir."

Coach Phillips placed the phone on the desk and step through the door, "Hey Baker, you have a visitor up at security."

"Who is it? I'm not expecting anyone?" asked Drew.

"Don't know. I did not get a name but Mooreland is still on the phone if you want to come in here and ask who it is."

"Tell him to give me a moment. I just need to finish pulling this equipment out and I will be there."

"Ok. I'll tell him."

"Ok. Thanks."

"Wait a minute, how did I become your secretary?"

"I don't know but you make an ugly one." said Drew who was laughing as his head coach who was walking back into the office shaking his head smiling.

Walking back to the phone and picking it back up, "Baker will be here in a moment. He is pulling out some equipment for today's practice. Who is up there by the way because he said he isn't expecting anyone."

"I didn't get her name, hold on a moment, please sir."

Looking at Catherine Cooper, "Ma'am, can I get your name please."

Taking out her badge and showing it to Officer Mooreland, "Yes, my name is Deputy Director Catherine Cooper. I am with Homeland Security."

Shocked and wide-eyed, Officer Moorland looked at both Catherine and her badge several times before turning to the phone, "Sir. The woman is the Deputy Director of Homeland Security. Do you want me just to go ahead and send her straight up to Mr. Baker."

"Yes. Please do that."

Hanging up the phone as Drew was walking through the door. "Who was at the security booth for me?"

"The Deputy Director of Homeland Security. I just told Mooreland to go ahead and send her up here. Your not involved in anything that is against our national security are you? Because its not everyday that we get the Deputy Director of Homeland up here asking to see any member of this team."

Growing a little pale at who was coming to see him, "No. I am not involved in anything nefarious. My ex works for a company who is a government contractor with Homeland Security, so unless something is wrong there is no reason why the Deputy Director of Homeland would be here to see me."

Hearing a knock on the door, Coach Phillips answered it, "Yes."

"Yes. My name is Catherine Cooper and I am the Deputy Director of Homeland Security. Are you Mr. Baker?"

"No. I am the Head Coach of this ball team. I'm Coach Anthony Phillips. This is Drew Bake, my pitching coach."

"Thank you, Mr. Phillips. Mr. Baker, is there somewhere we can go and talk. It is rather important."

"Yes, we can talk here and whatever you have to say you can say it in front of Coach Phillips. Here have a seat."

Pulling out a chair at the small conference table, everyone sat down and waited for the Deputy Director of Homeland to begin with what she came to say.

"Well, for starters, I'm sorry to be meeting under these circumstances. The news I am about to give you isn't pleasant to say the least so I am going to be blunt about it. Team Scorpion was en route to Tahiti when the French Polynesian Government lost all contact with the plane they were traveling in. It is unclear on whether or not the plane went down over the South Pacific or if they had to do an emergency landing or all communications are just down. I do know that the team never made it to their destination. As of right now, both governments are doing search and rescue operations at this time. So far there is no evidence that would suggest that the plane had crashed into the ocean. So, I am trying to be hopeful and say they are still alive but again no other evidence at this time suggest otherwise."

"So, Paige was on this plane? What about Ralph? Who has him at this point so I can go and get him. I'm sure he is upset about all of this and he is my son after all."

"Yes, Mr. Baker. Paige was on this plane along with Ralph I'm afraid."

"Why would Ralph be on that plane with them. He is just a kid not an employee of that idiot genius Walter. What was he thinking by taking them **both** with him like that?"

"Mr. Baker, I'm sure that there was a reasonable explanation as to why Ralph was with them but I assure you that Paige would have disagreed with Walter if she thought the trip was dangerous. This assignment was a last minute thing and there may have been no time to get a sitter or anything for Ralph. So, there probably was not a lot of options to be had at that point. I would also like to add that whatever happened to the plane that there are five geniuses on board that could handle any given situation at the time. I am hopeful that everyone will be found alive. But, I also have to be realistic and say that as time goes on and the investigation moves forward that the search and rescue mission will eventually turn into a search and recovery mission."

"That still does not excuse for taking Ralph with them. Paige should have known better. She should have put Ralph before anyone else especially Walter. What was she thinking?"

Getting up from the table, Drew walked out of the room leaving Deputy Director Cooper alone with Coach Phillips.

"I'm sorry for his behavior. I'm sure this is a shock for him considering you just told him that he not only lost his ex, of which I think he is still in love with but that he may have lost his son as well."

"That is perfectly understandable. He got a double blow where the rest of the families I have to notify just has the one family member on board that plane. Please, tell him that we are doing everything possible to find them and also I am truly sorry for what I had to tell him about Paige and Ralph."

"Yes, I will do that. Here let me show you out."

Instead of flying down to New York, Catherine decided to drive. This way she had time to think and she didn't have to worry about jet lag so much. After driving the eight hours from Portland, Maine to Brookln, New York, Catherine started wishing she took a plane instead. She didn't take into account of the two traffic accidents that she came across as well as the road construction areas then stopping to get gas and something to eat and the general local traffic on top of everything else, the trip took longer than she had anticipated but never the less she finally made it to the address of Matthew Curtis, Toby's uncle. Getting out and walking up to the residence, she started to knock on the door when someone unexpected opened it up and nearly collided with her.

"I'm sorry, may I help you?"

"Yes, I am looking for a Matthew Curtis, are you him or is he available?"

"Actually, I am Matthew Curtis and I was getting ready to leave, I ummm..., I umm... I have an appointment that I need to get too. I'm sorry, I didn't get your name, who are you again?"

Sighing deeply, "I'm sorry but you may have to reschedule your appointment. My name is Catherine Cooper. I am the Deputy Director of Homeland. I need to talk to you about your nephew Dr. Tobias Curtis. Would it be alright if I came in."

Looking a little shaken, "Umm... yes. It would be alright. Umm...come in."

"Thank you."

Walking into the house, Catherine was led to a small living room and noticed some pictures of Toby when he was younger and of a couple that she assumed was his parents.

"Please, Ms. Cooper, have a seat. Would you like anything to drink? Coffee maybe or something stronger because I'm getting the impression that I am going to need something stronger after the discussion we are about to have."

"Coffee would be fine. You are right about the conversation that we are going to be having but if you would like to call some more of your family here, I can wait before telling you what I came here to say."

"Ok, it will probably be about twenty to thirty minutes before they arrive though if that is ok."

"That is ok. Go ahead and do what you need to do."

Picking up his cell phone, Matthew called his brother and sister and told them that they needed to get to his house immediately because he has the Deputy Director of Homeland Security sitting in his livingroom and she came here to talk about whatever Toby may have gotten himself in trouble over. Hanging up his phone, "My brother Marty and sister Angela are on their way over here. Like I said, it may take twenty to thirty minutes before they get here."

"That is ok, I can wait."

About fifteen minutes later, both Marty and Angela came barging inside of Matthew's home both asking the same question, "What is going on and what did Tobias do that he got himself in trouble with Homeland Security?"

Catherine got up from where she was sitting and looked at both Angela and Marty, "Excuse me, My name is Catherine Cooper and I am the Deputy Director of Homeland. If you would, could you two take a seat because honestly what I have to say is not very pleasant."

Waiting for the other two guests who just arrived to take a seat, Catherine then sat back down herself.

"Like I said a moment ago, my name is Catherine Cooper and I am the Deputy Director of Homeland, For starters, Toby has done nothing wrong but something did happen. I got a phone call from the French Polynesian Government on Monday morning telling me that the plane that Toby and Happy were on as well as the rest of the Scorpion Team never showed up in Tahiti for an assignment. Both governments are currently looking for them. They do not know if they landed somewhere safely so they could fix the radio or if the plane just went down. So far, there has been no signs of wreckage at sea. I checked just before the two of you arrived and there no changes in the information that I was given on Monday, no wreckage, no communication what so ever. We are still classifying this as a search and rescue mission. I am going around to each family member personally to notify them of the current situation."

"So, you are saying that Toby could possibly be dead. Just like that? He was to suppose to have gotten married a few days ago if it wasn't for a work related issue that caused them to postpone the actual ceremony. Is that why they never made it the alter?" asked Matthew.

"No. Toby never left Los Angeles that day but four members of the team did and they all made it back safely. Even though they didn't have the actual wedding that you were invited too, Paige Dineen, who was his "Best Ma'am", Toby's words not mine, threw together a whole new ceremony in the matter of a couple of hours. Needless to say Toby and Happy still got married but a couple of hours after the ceremony, Cabe Gallo, their government handler, got a phone call requesting the team's help and they were to fly to Tahiti immediately. About fours after take off was when communications were lost and the plane had fallen off the radar. I thought it would be better if I went an informed the families personally on what is going on and I will keep you updated as I get new information. Again, I am giving you the latest of information. So far you are the third out of six families I needed to get in contact with. I am so sorry for being the bearer of bad news."

"So, Toby got married after all. Even though the reception that we were invited to was great, I still would have like to have seen him get married and meet his new bride." said Angela.

"Yea, me too." said Marty.

"Me too. He said she was a real babe and you know Toby. He irritated just about everyone he met with him wanting to psychoanalyzed everyone he came in contact with." said Matthew.

"I have worked with Toby on several occasions and he is really good at his job. The best that I have ever seen. Since working with Scorpion, I have seen everyone of them do amazing things with little to work with and to go on and yet they still come out on top." Getting up so she could leave, "Like I said, I will keep you up to date with any new information I get on this situation. I will also let you know when the government decides to take this search and rescue operations and turn it into search and recovery as well. I, personally, hope it will never be the latter. It was nice to meet all of you. I just wish it was under better circumstances."

"It was nice to meet you as well and like you said we just wished it was under better circumstances." said Angela.

"Thank you. Oh by the way, I hope you can still make your appointment that I caused a delay on."

"Don't worry about it. The track will be there tomorrow. It really wasn't that important anyway." said Matthew.

Catherine left the house wishing she was done with this part of her job. As she drove to the airport she realized that her next destination had to be done a little covert since she was going to see Patrick Quinn who was in prison in an undisclosed location and under an assume name.


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Scorpion or any of the CBS affiliates.**

 **I would like thank everyone who is following this story and also for all of the great reviews that I have received. Thank You. It is greatly appreciated.**

 **This story is set in between episodes 3X23 and 3X25. After seeing the last three episodes of Season 3, I have been wondering if and how the Team's families were informed of their plane going down and if any effort of looking for them were underway as well as their families' reaction to the news. This is my version of this possibility.**

Chapter 2: Notification Part 2

Arriving at the prison, Catherine approached the security checkpoint before entering into the facility. She then met with the Warden who was the one person who knew who she really was as far as being the Deputy Director of Homeland. Before leaving LA to perform the duties of this trip, she had an ID badge made for her saying she was someone else with another company so she could get in to see Patrick Quinn without giving away Patrick's true identity away while serving his sentence.

"Ms. Carter, I'm Warden Avert. I understand you want to see a prisoner here that you are not related too nor are you his attorney."

"Yes, I am. My name is Ashlyn Carter and I am the Public Relations Officer for Conveys, the company that his daughter works for. I'm afraid that I have some bad news to deliver to him regarding his daughter."

"I see. Will I be privy to this information?"

"I'm sure it will be ok for you to hear considering I do not know how he will react to this information."

"Can I get the gist of what the information consist of."

"Yes. The company plane that his daughter was aboard may have crashed somewhere over the South Pacific Ocean."

Looking a little shaken by the sudden news, "I see. Give me a moment please."

Picking up his phone, the Warden requested that a specific prisoner be brought to his office immediately. After hanging up the phone, "I just asked for him to be brought here directly to my office. If it is alright with you, I would also like to bring in a counselor for him to talk too as well."

"I would prefer it if it would just be you and him in this room at this point but if he wants to talk to a counselor afterwards about all of this then that is up to him."

"Considering the circumstances that this is under, I understand."

About five minutes later there was a knock on the door and entered the prisoner whom Catherine knows as Patrick Quinn.

"Mr. Kyle Ruttland, how are you doing today?"

"I've had better days . I take it you are not here to tell me that I am being released from this place?"

"I'm afraid not. Please sit down, I have something important that I need to tell you."

Sitting down in the offered chair, Patrick already knew that she was not here with good news since he knew her as Deputy Director of Homeland Security.

"What happen to my daughter? That is why you are here. Right?"

"Yes, I am here about your daughter. I am sorry to say that the company that your daughter works for was en route on the company jet for an overseas assignment and both governments lost all communications with the plane about fours hours after take off. They are currently searching for any evidence that the plane either has landed safely due to mechanical problems or the unthinkable has happened and the plane may have gone down somewhere in the South Pacific Ocean. I am hoping that the plane manage to land due to mechanical problems and all is safe. The French Polynesian Government and the U.S. Government are currently doing a search and rescue operation over said area and so far nothing has shown up. I was informed of this incident on Monday. I have been going around and notifying every family member personally on what has happened. I am sorry it has taken this long to get to you but I am doing the best that I can. The latest update has turned up nothing of any consequence to say either way on whether or not anyone has survived since no wreckage has been found. Remember this is still a search and rescue operation."

With tears in his eyes and a choked voice, "My baby girl was suppose of gotten married over the weekend. The man she was marrying seemed like the best thing to ever happen to her. Were they together at the time or were they separated since they don't always work directly together on these assignments?"

"Yes, they were together. As a matter of fact the entire team she works with was on board that plane."

"I see. What about the child that she sometimes babysits? What's going to happen to him?"

"I'm afraid he was also on board the plane."

Shaking his head and trying not to cry from the news he just received, "Will you keep me informed of any news that you get?" Looking at the Warden, "Sir could she contact you directly on this matter?"

"Yes, she can contact me directly on this matter and I will relay the information to you directly myself."

"Thank you both. I would like to go back to my cell now."

"Ok. Look, what I am about to suggest is solely for your benefit. Its not because you did anything wrong it is because I think you need some time alone to deal with this emotionally. I am going to suggest that you go into solitary confinement for a couple of days or as long as you need to deal with this information. I will have a counselor or a Chaplin to come and talk with you to get you through the possibility that you may have lost your daughter." said Warden Avert.

With a tear running down his cheek, "Ok. I will definitely take that option."

"Mr. Ruttland, for what it's worth. Your daughter did get married before getting on that plane. In fact, they were taking this trip as a honeymoon after the assignment was completed since it was in the French Polynesian Islands. From what I hear she had a lovely ceremony."

"Thank you Ms. Carter. You manage to bring me some good news after all."

Walking to the door, the Warden told the officer that escorted the prisoner to his office that he needed to be taken directly to solitary confinement for personal reasons. Patrick Quinn was then lead out of the Warden's office and taken to said cell where he was able to gather his emotions in private.

"I was serious about you contacting me directly with any information concerning his daughter. Loosing any child under any circumstances is hard enough but suddenly like this and out of the blue is even harder. I know from personal experience. My daughter was aboard the plane that crashed into the South Tower of the World Trade Center. She was only seventeen and going there with some friends to look at colleges over their fall break."

"I am so sorry to hear that. But regardless of the circumstances, no parent should have to bury their child. I had to inform one family that their remaining child may have been lost and they just buried their oldest child a couple of years ago. Even though I haven't lost any children, I do understand how hard this is going to be over the next few days of not knowing anything.

Soon after, Catherine was on her way back to LA. She still needed to inform Sylvester's family and look to see who Cabe has put down for an emergency contact. She may have to call Allie over the phone since she was out of town visiting her sister and has no idea on where to reach her face to face. She will be so glad when this part of her job is over.

Arriving back in LA, Catherine left LAX with two more stops to make before heading home for the first time in what felt like years. She put her next destination into her phone which guided her easily to where she was wanting to go. Arriving at the Dodd residence she wasn't sure what kind of greeting she was going to be getting considering Sylvester only made contact with his own father for the first time last year considering it has been more that nine years of no contact what so ever. The only reason he made contact with his dad then was due to a case that took them to Africa. Now, whether or not he made any other contact with his parents is unknown to her. Come to think of it she wasn't even sure if Sylvester ever told them that he had gotten married and was widowed in 2015.

After finally arriving at her destination, Catherine got out of the car and went to the front door of the house hoping she would not have another encounter like she did with Toby's family. Knocking on the door, a middle aged woman answered it. She was of medium built, about 5'5" and had dark brown hair. Sylvester seemed to have favored his mother more than his father as far as facial features go.

"Can I help you with something?" asked Mrs. Dodd in a rather pleasant but curious voice.

"Yes. My name is Catherine Cooper and I am the Deputy Director of Homeland Security. May I come in?"

Opening the door, "Yes, you can come in. Do you need to see my husband? He is in his office. If you care to sit down here in the livingroom, I will go an get him for you unless you need to talk to him privately about a matter of national security."

"No. Its not a matter of national security and yes if you don't mind I need to talk to the both of you actually."

"Ok. I'll get him. Here, please make yourself comfortable in the livingroom while I go and get him."

"Thank you."

"Honey, there is a woman out here in the livingroom wanting to talk to us. Her name is Catherine Cooper and she says she is the Deputy Director of Homeland Security. Do I need to be worried about anything? Are you in trouble or something? I know you travel around the world looking for items of importance to our country's safety but did you accidentally come across something you weren't suppose too?"

Looking at his wife strangely and surprised that she would even suggest a thing like that "No, honey, I haven't. If the Deputy Director of Homeland is here then it is concerning Sylvester not me."

Getting up from his desk, Colonel Dodd went out to the livingroom and greeted his unexpected guest.

"Deputy Director Cooper, how are you doing this morning. I take it you are here about Sylvester?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact I am. Please sit down the both of you because what I have to tell you isn't pleasant and I have done this four times already and it hasn't gotten any easier to say the least."

Everyone taking their seats and getting comfortable, "Like I said this isn't the most pleasant of news. You know your son works for Scorpion. Well, over the weekend, the team was called by the French Polynesian Government to perform a job in Tahiti. About four hours en route, all communications were lost and the plane had fallen off the radar as well. Both governments are currently doing a search and rescue mission as well as trying to figure out what happened to the plane. It is unknown whether they had mechanical problems and had made an emergency landing somewhere or if the plane crashed into the ocean. Like I said this is still a search a rescue operation and we are trying to be hopeful in finding survivors. I have gone around to each member of Scorpion's family to inform them of the current situation. I am sorry but as of the latest update that I have received there still hasn't been any sign of the wreckage or any kind of communication with the plane.

Taking a deep breath and taking his wife's hand, "Is there any chance of survival at this point?"

"I honestly do not know. I don't know what happened for the towers to loose communication or why it even fell off of the radar to begin with. This passed Monday the French Polynesian Government called and said they never made it to their destination and ask if I knew of any reason why that would have happen and I couldn't honestly answer that question either. I really don't have any other news to give you other than what I just gave you but if there are any changes what so ever either way I will call you personally with that information."

"Are you telling us that our son could possibly be dead?" asked Mrs. Dodd.

"Yes, it is a possibility but I am trying to be hopeful in this matter."

Starting to cry, "I never told him...I never even tried to call him and tell him how proud I am of him and of everything he does for Scorpion and for the world from what his father has told me about what he does. I should have called and told him." said Mrs. Dodd who was beginning to break down at the possibility of loosing her son.

Placing an arm around his wife, "Is there anything we can do besides wait?" asked Colonel Dodd.

"No, I'm afraid not. Other than waiting, hoping, and praying, there is nothing that can be done at this point." said Catherine.

Trying not to get choked up, "Look, I know this trip hasn't been easy and I am sure you have gone all over the U.S. informing the rest of the Scorpion family members but we would like to thank you for coming by and giving us this news personally. I hope the next time we speak it will be with good news." said Mrs. Dodd.

"I hope so. And you're right I have traveled all over the this country as well as Ireland to talk to each family member personally on this matter."

"Ireland? Which team member has family in Ireland?" asked Colonel Dodd.

"Walter O'Brien."

"Before you go, do you know how I can get in touch with the other Scorpion member's families? I would like to reach out so we can at least be there to support each other during this time. At least let them know that they are not alone. Kind of support group you might say." asked Mrs. Dodd.

"I will have to check with my superior on that request since that information falls under their personal information thus making it private."

"I understand." said Mrs. Dodd.

Catherine soon left the Dodd's home and began driving back to headquarters. Her last stop was to get a hold of Cabe's family but the only family she knew of and that was still on record was his ex-wife Rebecca. She decided to contact her thinking maybe that she knew of any other family Cabe may have. Catherine was going back to headquarters so she could get Rebecca's address and phone number so she could try to meet up with her to give her the same news and find out some information so she get this trip over with once and for all.

Getting back to her office she looked up Cabe's ex wife and called her.

"Rebecca?"

"Yes."

"My name is Catherine Cooper and I am the Deputy Director of Homeland.

You are the only number that we have on file for Agent Cabe Gallo and I need to get in touch with a family member at this point. Is there anyway we can meet face to face?"

"Yes. I'm just walking out the door so I can meet you at your office if you like. I take it something bad has happened to Cabe."

"Honestly, I can't say for sure but I will explain everything when you get here. I will leave your name at the security desk along with a vistor's badge that will be waiting for you when you arrive."

"Ok, then. I will be there in about an hour or less depending on the traffic."

"That will be good."

"Ok, bye."

"Bye, I will see you when you get here."

Sitting back in her chair, Catherine began wondering if Rebecca knew about Allie and visa versa. Either way that was not her business and technically she really didn't have to call Allie to begin with but out of friendship with Cabe she knew that Cabe would want her to know about the current situation. Picking up her phone she dialed Allie's number.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Allie?"

"Yes, this is Allie."  
"My name is Catherine Cooper, I work with Cabe here at Homeland and I am also the Deputy Director here as well. I would much rather do this face to face than over the phone but I understand that you are out of town at this time."

"Yes, I am currently in Boston visiting my sister. Is something wrong with Cabe?"

"Maybe, I am just not certain at this point. Cabe and the rest of Scorpion were called away to Tahiti. While en route all communications were lost with the plane. It is unknown whether or not the plane crashed into the South Pacific Ocean or had mechanical problems with their radio and has landed safely somewhere that we aren't aware of at this point. Both the French Polynesian Government and the U.S. Government are performing search and rescue operations as we speak. This happened this passed Monday and I personally went around to each family member of Scorpion to give them this information face to face. I am sorry that I am unable to have this conversation with you the same way."

Unable to hide the tears in her voice, "So, you have no idea on whether or not any of them are alive which means there is still a possible chance that everyone may be alive?"

"Yes, there is still a possible chance either way. Right now its just wait and see on what is or is not found at this point. We are holding out hope that everyone is alive and well and awaiting rescue."

"Not trying to be negative here, but how long will they do the search and rescue?"

They will probably do search and rescue for a couple of weeks. If they are stranded out there on open ocean then fresh water and food will be limited the way it is but I don't think it will last that long for nine people at best."

"I see. Will you call me if anything comes up?"

"Yes, if hear anything significant I will call each family member myself and that includes you as well."

Audibly crying at this point, "Thank you Deputy Director Cooper that means a lot. And don't worry about not having this conversation face to face. I appreciate that thought though."

"Your welcome and I will let you now of any new developments that comes about. Goodbye."

"Thank you and goodbye"

Hanging up the phone, Catherine noticed that she had a visitor outside of her door. Getting up to greet her visitor, she noticed it was Rebecca. Stepping out of her office to greet her and let the security officer know that it was ok for her to be here she stepped aside so Rebecca could enter her office.

"Hi Rebecca, come in and thank you for coming here on such short noticed."

"Your welcome. So, tell me what happen to Cabe, is he alright? Is he hurt?"

"Honestly, I do not know at this point. What I can tell you is that he along with the entire Scorpion Team was called away on an assignment to Tahiti and while en route the plane fell off of the radar and no one knows what has happened to it or the team. Search and rescue operations are currently underway at this time. This happened this passed Monday and there are still no sign of the them or the wreckage."

Shaken by the information that she just received, "I take it that the search and rescue won't last long considering the location of the plane when they went off of the radar"

"I don't know. I am hoping they will keep the search and rescue operations going for more than a week but considering that there may be nine people floating out in the middle of the ocean with limited supply of fresh drinking water if any and possibly little to no food, there chances of survival diminishes every second that they are out there in that vast area.

"True but I also have worked with that team and have seen first hand what they are capable of doing and willing to do to protect each other and get the job done."

"I know. I want to believe they are alive and well but in reality that may not be the case here"

"With that team anything is possible."

"I agree.

"Is that all of the news you have at this point?"

"Yes, it is."

Standing up, "Well, I guess I should be getting home to my family. Thank you for calling me and as far as any other family to contact, I am not sure of any that is still alive at this point. If I think of any, I will let you know. If you get any more news would you please call me?"

"Yes, Rebecca, I will call you along with the rest of the Scorpion's family members. I will take care of that personally. I have already been what feels like around the world this week meeting everyone of Team Scorpion's family and telling them everything that I've just told you."

"Ok. I hope the next bit of information will be good news."

"I hope so."

"Goodbye Rebecca and thank you for coming to meet with me even if it wasn't under the best of circumstances"

"Thank you for calling me and letting me know. I know Cabe and I have been divorce for a long time but that doesn't mean I've stop caring for him. Goodbye, Deputy Director Cooper."

As soon as Rebecca left her office, Catherine started gathering her personal things and finally headed home where she could finally let go all of her emotions that she has kept in check for the entire journey that started a few days ago.

Catherine thought to herself, "Finally, my mission is over and I can go home and do what I have been wanting to do since the I have received this news. Cry."

 **Special Author's Note: If you are wondering where I am getting nine people on board the plane instead of eight that is because as far as Catherine knows there was a co-pilot on board at the time of take off. She had no idea that Happy was the co-pilot so therefore that is where I got the ninth person that wasn't actually there.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Scorpion or any of the CBS affiliates.**

 **I would like thank everyone who is following this story and also for all of the great reviews that I have received. Thank You. It is greatly appreciated.**

 **Author's Note: I would like to add that there are certain segments that came from various parts of the show are put in this story throughout.**

 **Author Notes: Some of the families reflections may not be as long as the others and that is because of the lack of a family background/interactions like for Toby and Sylvester and Cabe. So I had to improvise on them and that is reason why they are as long or as detailed as the others.**

Summary:

Deputy Director Catherine Cooper had received a phone call from the French Polynesian government that the private jet they sent to LA to retrieve Team Scorpion had never made it to their destination. Further investigation by the French Polynesian Government revealed that the plane fell off the radar and all communications were lost approximately four hours after take off. The phone call that Deputy Director Cooper received brought a sense of dread that the possibility the private jet carrying Scorpion may have crashed somewhere over the South Pacific Ocean. Now she has the hardest job ever. Notifying the Scorpion families that their loved ones may be lost forever.

Chapter 3 Reflections

 **Reflections: Deputy Director Catherine Cooper**

After finally arriving home after what seemed like the longest week of her life, Catherine fell on her couch and finally broke down and cried. She just didn't want to believe that she lost an entire team. But they weren't just a team to her, they were friends, colleagues, and dare she say it: family. She use to admonish Cabe for treating the team as though they were his children instead of being the Homeland Agent in charge and treating them as thought they were co-workers but now, since working with them, she can't help but feel that they somehow became family to her also.

Thinking back on the first day she officially met the team, she remembered feeling anxious, nervous, and unsure of things all throughout the day because before that faithful day she never went out into the field. All of her field experience was from behind her desk. Smiling and wanting to laugh at it now, the only reason she felt so nervous and anxious was because all of the rumors she had heard about the team prior to the meeting with Molina that morning. She remembered walking into the garage with the intentions of only informing Cabe, Happy, and Walter of the mission and yet Dr. Tobias Curtis stood in front of her practically telling her pertinent details of the mission without her saying anything at all. She just stood there frozen and astonished at what had just happened. She also remembered the conversation she had with Director Molina just before her meeting with the Navy. Smiling, she couldn't help but remember that eventful day.

Knocking on the Director's door, "Ma'am, you wanted to seem me?"

Looking up at her door, "Yes, Catherine, Please come in, shut the door, and take a seat. You are wondering why called you in my office."

Doing as she was told and taking her seat, "Yes, ma'am. Actually I was."

"Well, the reason being is because I have chosen you to be the Liaison between Homeland Security and Scorpion."

"Honestly, I thought that was part of Agent Gallo's job."

"He is the Agent in charge but not the Liaison. I need you to report back to me on the team on a regular basis. To be honest, there has been some tension to arise between the team and myself since our last mission and they didn't appreciate me doing my job as I saw fit. They refused to sacrifice one of their own for the greater good so they went against all protocols and rescued said team member. I feel that they believe that I cannot be trusted and so I am appointing you as the Liaison and to keep me informed on everything they do as far as national security is concern."

"Ok. I can do that but what happen on the last mission that you feel alienated from the them if you don't mind my asking, Director"

"Sylvester Dodd was smuggled into a prison to get information that could save and did save several Federal Judges. But things went a little sideways and I was forced to make the decision that would have left him in there for an uncertain amount of time. So bottom line is that the team used their rather unorthodox means to get him out but also opened up an investigation of every officer who works at the prison."

"With all due respect ma'am, but can you blame them. I would hope that if I was in the same situation that my team would find a way to get me out as well. Would you have wanted to stay in prison for an unknown amount of time or have someone to break you out knowing full well that you have done nothing wrong to be placed in there in the first place and not knowing if you will ever get out."

"I don't blame them for what they did, its the way they went about doing it and the damages that was caused at the city's expense with no explanation as to how or what happened. Besides, since the damages on the equipment was brought to my attention, I haven't nor am I going to say anything about what I suspect in hopes to get back in their good graces."

"Director, I can take the position but I know nothing about Team Scorpion personally. I have heard rumors about some of their unorthodox ways of doing things and their rude attitudes towards people who does not have a genius IQ."

"Well, let me say this. Those rumors are somewhat true. They may appear rude but they are more direct and to the point than rude."

"Is that all."

"Let me tell you this much and the rest you are going to have to learn on your own because I don't know what else to tell you to prepare you for your first meeting with this team other than they will tell you more about you in less than a minute than you will learn about them in a week. Here is the run down on the team:

 **Walter O'Brien,** **Founder and Leader** : He is the computer expert and can hack into anything with his eyes closed. He sometimes comes across with an arrogant attitude but he usually tries to see things differently when pulled aside by his liaison. Just a side note, he also has a rather "complex" relationship with his Liaison, Paige Dineen.

 **Paige Dineen, The Office Manager/Liaison** : She is their liaison between the regular everyday people and the geniuses. She keeps Walter in check since he tends to piss most people off unintentionally.

 **Dr. Toby Curtis, Behaviorist** : He is the world's best shrink and behaviorist. You can't hide anything from him no matter how much you try. He can tell you what you are hiding without you saying anything to him. He is practically a walking lie detector.

 **Happy Quinn, Mechanical Engineer** : She may have an attitude that you don't want to mess with but that woman can make or break anything with next to nothing to work with.

 **Sylvester, Mathematician:** That man is literally a walking calculator. He can run numbers and statistics faster than you can blink. He can also memorize context and see patterns in a blink of an eye.

That is your whole team unless you want to include Ralph of which is not usually there most of the time just on an as needed basis."

"Who is Ralph and why is he only there on an as needed basis?"

" **Ralph Dineen:** He is Paige Dineen's twelve-year-old son and also a genius. He is the youngest member and acts like Walter. If you didn't know any better you would think he was Walter's son as well but from the team's personal information he isn't related to Walter.

Anything else about the team, you are going to have to learn for yourself and try to work with them the best that you can."

"Yes, ma'am."

After leaving the Director's office, Catherine received a call from the Navy regarding the mission that first introduced her to Scorpion. The day that changed her life as well as her career for the better. Looking back on all that happened that day, Catherine thought if she was able to go back and change anything on that day, she knew she wouldn't change a thing.

Thinking to herself out loud, "If you guys are truly gone, I'm really going to miss all of you."

 **Reflections: Sean and Louise**

Sitting at the kitchen table, Sean and Louise sat there not sure on what to believe. It's bad enough and hard enough to lose their only daughter to MS. That they were expecting for many years and somewhat prepared themselves for but this, they weren't prepared for this. Not this.

"I'm not burying my baby boy, Sean. Not until I get solid proof that I need too."

"I know. I'm not either nor am I giving up on him. I'm not going to believe I've lost my only son like this. He's a damn genius after all. I know he and that team of his survived this whole ordeal. I just know it."

"Then I'm going to believe it too."

Hearing the door open, both Sean and Louise looked up expecting to see Seamus coming back in the house but instead they were looking at Tobin, Connor, and Tomas.  
"Hey, why so glum there my dear sister?"

"Seamus didn't tell you?"

"We saw him out there but he was on the phone looking like the two of you are now." said Connor.

Looking at the three men in front of them, "You boys better sit down." said Sean.

After pushing Tobin closer to the table next to Louise, Tomas and Connor took a seat across from Sean and Louise as Seamus walked back into the kitchen.

"Aileen said she will be over as soon as she can. She said she will bring you both some food too so you don't have to worry about cooking. You may not want to but the two of you still need to eat to keep your strength up for when they bring your boy home."

"Ok but she doesn't have to come over here. We've already decided we are not planning Walter's funeral until we get solid proof that we need too." said Sean.

"FUNERAL!" exclaimed Tobin, Connor, and Tomas all at the same time.

"Yes, I said funeral. With tears in his eyes, Sean went on to explain. "The Deputy Director of Homeland Security, Ms. Catherine Cooper just left here about fifteen minutes ago. She came all the way over here to let us know that the plane that Walter was on, along with the rest of the team including the twelve year old, may have gone down somewhere over the South Pacific Ocean. It is unclear if they actually crashed into the ocean or has landed somewhere safely due to mechanical problems. What they do know is that they plane fell off the radar and they lost radio communication with them approximately four hours after take off. Since it is unclear as to what actually happened is the reason why we are not planning another child's funeral. There is still a chance that they survived. Besides, there were five geniuses on that plane and if they can use spit wads and slingshots to stop a deadly fungus from spreading throughout an entire hospital then they can figure out how to land that plane and survive." said a tearful Sean who abruptly got up from the the kitchen table and left the house.

Everyone sat frozen in the kitchen not knowing what to say or what to do.

"Louise, are they sure he was on that exact plane?"

"Yes, Tobin. It was a private plane."

"Do they have a location on where to begin their search?" ask a mournful Tobin.

"All we know is that they were someone over the South Pacific Ocean. I'm sure that is a vast area to look for a private jet."

"Do they know where Walter and the rest of his team was going?" ask Tomas.

Beginning to cry, "Yes. They were headed to Tahiti for work."

Shaking his head, "Leave it up to Walter to get to travel to some exotic place for free." said Connor.

"He didn't get to go for free you fool. It may have cost the man his life." said Seamus who was smacking Connor in the back of the head for emphasis.

Rubbing the back of his from the sudden impact of Seamus's hand, "Hey! Look, they are doing the search and rescue, right?"

Louise just nodded not wanting to trust her voice at that time.

"Ok then. Knowing Walter, he probably landed the plane himself on some island out there or the lot of them are floating on some make-shift raft waiting to be spotted by the rescue team. Either way, Walter will find a way to survive and come home.

Walking out to the barn, Sean went inside and began doing some chores or make the attempt too without trying to stop himself from crying. He didn't want to think about losing his only son, the only child he has left. He cursed himself for not trying harder to connect with Walter as a child and simply giving up on him. Looking up to the sky, "Lord, if you see fit, please send my boy back to me. I promise I will try harder to connect with him and appreciate his abilities more than I have in the past. I know I've doubted him and misjudged him and giving him more reason than not to leave Ireland altogether but if I can have him back I promise I will try harder by him and reach out to him more than ever. And Lord, if you could bring his entire team back safely. They all still have so much to live for and you know this world needs them to survive as much as this world need you."

Not knowing what else to do, Sean sat down on a bail of hay and began to cry at the thought of not seeing his son ever again.

 **Reflections: Drew**

After getting up from the table and walking out of the room, Drew found himself at the batting cages. He picked up a bat and turned on the pitching machine and began swinging. For every ball he swung at he practically hit a home run every time. He wasn't for sure who he was mad at more Walter or Paige. Every time he swung and hit the ball, he thought of a reason to be mad at both. Needless to say Walter was winning on the reasons.

Smack: Walter's fault for taking Paige and Ralph on that stupid plane.

Smack: Paige's fault for allowing Ralph to go with her and that idiot genius.

Smack: Walter's fault for taking away any chance of getting Paige and Ralph permanently back in his life.

Smack: Paige's fault for falling in love with Walter in the first place.

Smack: Walter's fault: Who did he think he was thinking he can be a better parent to Ralph than him.

Smack: Walter's fault: He didn't need Walter to help him connect with his own son at that ball game he took Ralph too soon after he returned. He would have gotten Ralph to open up without Walter given half the chance.

Smack: Paige's fault for letting Walter assume he has some kind of parental rights. Drew was remembering when Paige went to Walter about Ralph getting a D on his Algebra test and asked Walter to talk to Ralph about the test instead of him.

Smack: Walter's fault for even meeting Paige and Ralph in the first place and then hiring her to work for him.

By now Drew had tears running down his cheeks.

Smack: I shouldn't have left. My fault.

Smack: My fault for choosing my career over them.

Smack: My fault for thinking it was easier to stay away because I didn't know how to raise a child who was deemed mentally challenged all those years ago.

Smack: My fault for lying to a two year old telling him I was going to a movie that I never intended on returning from in the first place.

Smack: My fault for walking away from what could have been the best thing in my life and never giving it a chance.

Smack: Its more my fault than theirs because I chose to stay away for seven years and forgot they existed.

Stopping the pitching machine, Drew made a mental note to try to be a better father to his future children. He also wished, prayed, and hoped that Paige and Ralph survived so he can be the man she would have wanted back in her life and be the father that Ralph deserves.

 **Reflections: Toby's Family.**

Sitting there in the livingroom, Toby's two uncles and aunt sat there trying to come to terms with the information they were just given.

"So, what do we do now. Even though I don't want too but do we plan a funeral now or wait? Should we go ahead and notify the rest of the family? How will we tell his mother and will she understand?" asked Matthew.

"Well for starters, we are not going to plan a funeral just yet. We should wait until we have something definitive before we consider doing that. As far as notifying the rest of the family, we can do that and give them the information that we were just given. As far as telling his mother, we can but whether or not she will understand, I can't answer that." said Angela.

"I remember Toby was always watching people when he was little. He always picked up on little things that people tried to hide and was never able too at least not from him." said Marty.

Laughing a little, "Yea, I remember. He was an annoying little brat growing up and was always picked on at school until he graduated high school and went to medical school by the time he was suppose to be beginning junior high school. He may have grown up with practically nothing but him getting a doctorate in psychology by the time he was seventeen proved to be me that he had better plans with his life when most people thought he would end up on the streets dead or in jail for whatever reason."

"True. I am just glad he ran into that Walter guy when he did because Toby may be a world class psychologist and he could have end up making millions a year but he also gambled it all away. Walter somewhat helped him get on the right path and his new bride got him to stop gambling altogether. I'm not sure about the rest of the bunch that he works with but at least he is or was on the right track and with bigger and better things in store for his future. I hoped somehow or another that he and his bride along with everyone else survived and will be found alive and safe." said Matthew.

"Me too." said Angela and Marty.

Matthew, Angela, and Marty sat in the livingroom and continued to reminisce about Toby as a child and teenager. After about an hour or so, the three of them decided to start calling the rest of the family and talked about what would be the best way to tell his mother the circumstances involving her son. They each thought to themselves, "This is going to be a long day."

 **Reflections: Patrick**

Patrick sat in his solitary confinement cell thinking about the last three years since Happy found him and allowed him back in her life. One of the happiest days of his life was the day she was born. After he gave her up for adoption his life was even more empty than when his wife died giving her life. In his eyes, his wife left him the greatest treasure there ever was but because of his drinking he felt that giving Happy up for adoption was the best thing for her and the safest. When Happy walked in his garage three years ago looking for some extra work, he recognize her immediately because she looked just like her mother. Even though he found out that she was never adopted he was happy to learn that she found a home. She found people who became her friends and family and even if she acted like she was always in a bad mood and unapproachable she seemed happy and content. He remembered when Toby and Sylvester came to his garage to get supplies and him to go out on a rescue mission to help save three people from a submarine and his daughter happened to be one of them. That was when he found out that Toby was in love with her. He couldn't have been more happy for her and knowing that she was going to be alright and not alone for the rest of her life.

He remembered the day Cabe came to him and asked him to testify knowing that his testimony would send him to a place like this, he also knew that he was doing the right thing even when Happy gave him his "get out of jail free card". He chose not to take it because he wanted to do his time and not look back. Even though he would not be there to see Happy and Toby get married, he did want to be there to see his grandchildren grow up and hopefully be born and not have to look over his shoulder every second he was with them. In his heart he knew he was doing the right thing by being here. Now he has to sit in this place waiting and wondering if his baby girl survived a plane crash while trying to help the world to be a better place. Looking up towards the ceiling with tears in his eyes, "Please God let her be ok. Let them all be ok."

 **Reflections: Dodd Family**

Sitting back down in the livingroom, Ken and Amelia sat there thinking about what they were just told by the Deputy Director.

"What do you think he has been doing all of those years that we didn't see or hear from him?" asked Amelia.

"I'm not sure, I do know he has been with Scorpion for the last three years and Walter took him in when he was sixteen. In so many words, Walter saved Sylvester from himself. Sylvester wouldn't tell me the details."

"Well whatever happened for him to be found by Walter and then hired by Scorpion, he seemed to have found acceptance and a home."

"That he did. I noticed that he had a bandage around his ring finger on his left hand but I never asked him about it. Knowing him, he probably over reacted to a cut or something. I don't know. But what I do know is that he was happy and content and confident in what he was doing. I know that was something that I have never seen in him as a child and that was nice to see. The fact that he can show confidence in not only himself but his team as well. I know I was hard on him all those years ago but I was just trying to instill that trait in him when he was younger and being bullied at school. It seemed like nothing I did ever worked."

"Do you think he ever found anyone to love and they loved him back?"

"I don't know. He never said anything to me about it and it was never hinted."

"I know when he comes home, I'm going to change things and get to know my son. Ken, I am not ready to bury him."

"I agree with you. I would like to know the man our son has become as well and I'm not ready to bury him either."

Mr. and Mrs. Dodd sat there trying to be positive and made plans to spend more time with their son upon his return. They made plans on getting to know the man he has become.

 **Reflections: Rebecca**

After leaving the Deputy Director's office, Rebecca got into her car and just sat there thinking about the information she was given. Yes, she still cared for Cabe and sometimes wishes that they never divorced but after the death of their young daughter things were never the same between them but she still couldn't stop herself from crying over the fact that she may have tragically lost him. After composing herself, she started her car to head home. As she pulled out of the parking lot and turned onto the main road that led to her home, she called home to tell her husband that she was on her way home and that she had received some disturbing news about her ex-husband and they would talk about it when she got there. After hanging up, Rebecca tried to think of any family members that she could call to tell them about the situation at hand but none came to mind. As she was driving, she began to wonder if Cabe ever found anyone to put in her place and hoped that he did and someone was actually waiting for him to come home.

 **Reflections: Allie**

After hanging up from her phone call with Deputy Director Cooper, Allie sat down and began to sob. Her sister suddenly ran over to her to see what was wrong,

"Allie, what on earth is wrong? Who was on the other end of that call?"

After calming down and composing herself, "That was the Deputy Director of Homeland. You know the guy that I have been seeing back in LA. Cabe Gallo."

"Yes."

"She called me to let me know that Cabe was with his team on a plane headed to Tahiti when they lost all contact with it. They think it may have went down somewhere over the South Pacific Ocean but she said that she is being hopeful about them landing someplace safe. No one is for sure at this time but I'm scared that I may have lost the man that I love very much."

"Isn't Cabe that guy you met during the Alderman's Campaign?"

"Yes. He also works with a group of geniuses"

"Well, lets believe that they are alive and safe and are coming back just like they left here. Right now all we can do is hope and pray that they are found soon and unharmed."

Sobbing again and leaning into her sister's shoulder, "Ok. I'll try to stay positive. I just hope it is soon because Deputy Director Cooper said the longer it takes to find them the less likely they will be found alive. I'm scared of loosing him."

"I know Allie, I know."

As the two women sat their Allie began to sobbed some more at the possible lost of someone that she saw herself spending the rest of her life with as her sister tried to consoled her.

As each family sat in their various locations around the world,they all reflected on the past and made plans for their future return. They were all hoping and praying for the same thing, that is for their loved ones to come back home alive and safe and unharmed.


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own Scorpion or any of the CBS affiliates.**

 **I would like thank everyone who is following this story and also for all of the great reviews that I have received. Thank You. It is greatly appreciated.**

Summary:

Every one of the Scorpion families have been notified of the plane crash and each one of the families sat and reflected on how they wished they could go back and correct some things that they wished they could change.

Chapter 4: Found

 **Three Weeks Later...**

Three weeks has passed since everyone was informed of the plane crash. Since that time Catherine had to make the difficult phones calls to all of the families that the search and rescue mission to find Team Scorpion has turned into to search and recovery. Even though no wreckage had been found, they have determined that there is no hope in finding the team alive. The disappearance of the team has been on the news just about every night since the incident has been leaked out to the press. Sitting there at her desk, Catherine just sighed and thought about what she was going to do next. She wondered if she was going to get another team or go back to being a desk jockey. Suddenly, her phone rang startling her out of her thoughts.

"Hello, Deputy Director Catherine Cooper speaking."

"Hello Catherine?"

Shocked and surprised, "If this is a joke it isn't funny and believe me I will find out who this is and you will be finding yourself in a lot of trouble."

"This isn't a joke Catherine. It's really me Cabe. If you want my badge number I can give that to you too."

Nearly falling apart and breaking into tears, "We thought we lost all of you. Where are you? Where have all of you been for the last three weeks?"

"Believe it or not these five geniuses crashed landed the plane with a sports drink and chewing gum on a deserted island. I'll explain everything when we get home. We are currently on a cruise ship which we will depart from at their next port and board a plane soon after so we can head home to LA. Hopefully we will be home in a couple of days."

"Ok. That will be great. I will call each of your families as soon as I get off of the phone with you."

"No, don't do that. I think it will be better that each of these guys call their families on their own."

"Ok. I agree with you but I have to admit I didn't know who else to contact so I contacted Paige's Ex and Rachel and Allie both about the plane crash I didn't know who else to call on your behalf."

"That's ok. And Catherine, thank you for whatever you have done to keep everyone informed."

"Your welcome and thanks for calling me. I will informed Director Molina immediately."

"Ok."

Hanging up her phone, Catherine composed herself and practically ran out of her office going directly to Director's Molina's office. Arriving at her door, Catherine knocked once on the door and entered the office not caring if she interrupted anything or not.

Looking up to see who was interrupting her meeting, "Yes." said Director Molina. "What is so important that you have to barge in here like this?"

"Director Molina, Scorpion is ALIVE. They are making their way back to LA as we speak. I just got off of the phone with Agent Gallo. Ma'am. They. Are. ALIVE."

Shocked and surprised herself, Director Molina couldn't stop the tears forming in her eyes but she was so happy to hear that news she did not care who else was sitting in her office. She was ever so grateful of the news she had just received.

 **Meanwhile in Ireland...**

"Sean, Louise, its has been over a week since you have gotten word that they have turned the search and rescue mission into a search and recovery mission. Don't you think maybe it would be best to at least get things lined up for Walter's funeral for when they find his body? Maybe have some kind of memorial service. Look, I am not trying to be negative here just realistic." said Seamus.

"No, I am not going to even think about a funeral for my boy until I get definite proof that he is dead. I'm not going to give up on him. I refuse too." said Louise who got up and walked away from the table.

"Sean, I'm just trying to be realistic about all of this. You know deep down that they could not survive this long on the open water."

"I know but I'm agreeing with Louise on this. I don't want to plan a funeral until I get definite proof. I just don't want to give up on him. Not this time. Not like this."

Just as Seamus was about to respond, Sean's phone rang. Not recognizing the number, Sean got up and walked away from Seamus. Sean noticed Louise had gone into the room that was used for private parties and was looking out a window when he answered his phone. "Hello."

"Dad."

Shocked and surprised and suddenly finding tears running down his cheeks, In a choked voice, "Walter? Boyo, is that really you."

"Yes, Dad its really me. I was informed that you had a visit from Deputy Director Cooper about the plane crash so we are all calling our families to let them know that we are alive and well. Maybe a little sunburn but we are good."

"Hold on let me get your mother because she is just as worried about you as I have been."

"Ok."

"How about everyone else, are they ok. Is Sylvester ok?"

"Yes, everyone of us is ok and alive."

Walking into the room and placing the phone on speaker,"That is good to here. Hold on, here you talk to her."

"Sean, I'm really not in the mood to talk to anyone on the phone. So, please, whoever it is tell them I will talk to them later."

"Louise, please. You really want to talk to this person." begged Sean.

Giving in and taking the phone from Sean, "Hello."

"Mom. Its me Walter. I'm just calling to let you and Dad know that I am alive and well and we are on are way back to LA."

Suddenly crying, "Oh my boy, you're alive. I was so worried about you. The whole lot of you. Is everyone ok? Sylvester, Paige, Ralph, Toby, Happy and Cabe?"

"Yes, mother we're all alive including the pilot: Scotty."

"Thank the Lord. Please call and let us know when you get back to LA."

"I will. Look, I need to get off of here before we loose connection. We are currently on a cruise ship headed towards their next port and from there we are flying back to LA. I will text you to let you know we made it or try to call the next day depending on the time difference."

"Don't worry about the time difference, just call us anytime after you get home and settled. And Walter, thanks for calling us." said Sean who was smiling at the news.

"Your welcome. Mom, Dad, I know I've never told you this but...I love you both."

Both of his parents choked up when they heard Walter say those three little words. The same words that he said he never believed in because there was no such thing. "We love you too boyo." said Sean.

After hanging up the phone, Both Sean and Louise looked at each other with tears in their eyes. "Our prayers have been answered, We got my boy back." said Sean.

"Come on. Lets go back and spread the good news." said Louise.

Walking back into the main dining area of the restaurant, Sean and Louise made the announcement that Walter was alive and well along with everyone else and that everyone was on their way back home to LA and that they would get a call when they got there. The whole place erupted in cheering and clapping and for the first time in a long time Seamus McGinty hollered out to the the small crowd in the restaurant "One round of drinks are on the house. At least to everyone who is already in here."

Everyone began cheering all over again.

 **Meanwhile in Portland, Maine...**

Drew was at the batting cages for the third week in a row. Coach Phillips was the only other person who knew about Paige and Ralph being on that plane. Drew just couldn't bring himself to tell anyone about the plane crash that could have cost him his son and his ex even though the incident has been on the news for the past two and half weeks. He figured since their names were released by the media the team would figure it out.

"Hey Coach, are you alright? I mean you seemed to be trying to break a record on how many balls you can hit in a month." asked one of his new players that just didn't have a clue as to what was going on.

"So what if I am." stated a sarcastic Drew.

"Sorry Coach. I didn't mean anything by it, just asking."

Before Drew could respond, one of the other players called out, "Hey Ben, can you come here for a moment?"

"Yea, Derek, sure thing. Excuse me Coach." Walking over to his fellow players, "Yea, what do you need?"

"Lay off of Coach Baker will you. He is just letting out his frustration is all."

"Ok. I take it you know what is going on then. He has been rather moody since I got here. Nothing like the person I met at tryouts?"

"Yes. Look we know you just moved here and still trying to get settled in but the truth is, that plane that may have crashed somewhere over the South Pacific Ocean, was carrying his kid and his ex. So, just let him hit the balls in peace. It is better than hitting you."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I-I just didn't know. I've heard about a plane possibly crashing somewhere in the South Pacific Ocean but I had no idea that he had family on board."

"Hey, man, don't worry about. Like I said, you just got here and had no idea."

As the men were talking, Drew's cell phone rang and the men heard him answer it as he walked away from them out of earshot. "Hello."

"Drew. Its me and Ralph."

Stunned into silence, Drew quickly recovered, "Paige, are you two ok. Can I speak to Ralph?"

"Yes to both questions Drew. We are both ok no worse for ware and Ralph is here next to me and you are on speaker." said Paige.

"Hey, Dad."

With tears in his eyes, "Hey Bud. How are you doing?"

"We are doing ok. Can't wait to get home though."

"Yea, I can't wait either. How about coming and living with me for a while. You know a change of scenery for you both. I would really like to have the two of you here with me in Maine."

"Drew, you and I both know that isn't going to happen. Ralph can go and visit for a couple of weeks if he likes but we are not getting back together. Besides, I just finally admitted my feelings for someone and I would really like to make this one work. For both mine and Ralph's sake."

"Yea. Ok. Umm...can I ask who this person is?"

"Yes, but you may not like the answer."

"From the last I heard, I doubt it is Walter considering you two have been fighting for the better part of this year and you broke up with Tim around Valentine's Day. So, just tell me who he is?"

"It actually is Walter. We finally admitted how we felt about each other at Toby and Happy's wedding and decided to give each other a chance."

Sounding a somewhat dejected, "Oh. Ralph, how do you feel about this?"

"I think it is great." said and exuberant Ralph.

Looking up, rolling his eyes and thinking to himself "of course it is", Drew answered with an annoyed look on his face, "That's great buddy, I'm glad your happy about it. Look, I guess it is safe to assume that you are not back in LA yet; so can you tell me where you are and I can possibly come to you?"

"Right now we are on a ship in the middle of the South Pacific Ocean and we are getting off at their next port and then directly on a plane back to LA. Look Drew, I know you want to see us but you are going to have to wait for a little while longer and after we get back home, I can always send Ralph to visit you for a couple of weeks since you missed your regular visitation. I will also leave it up to Ralph if he wants to visit a little longer. Is that ok?"

"I guess that will be ok if Ralph is ok with it.

"I'm good with it." said Ralph

"Hey, Paige can you take me off of speaker for a moment please. I want to talk to you privately if you don't mind."

"Ok." Taking Drew off of speaker and placing the phone to her ear, "What do you want to talk about and please make it fast because I need to get off of this phone so the other can call their families."

"Ok. Paige, I'm not going to beat around the bush with this but I was scared of losing the both of you, hell I actually thought I did. I blamed you and Walter for taking Ralph on that plane along with a lot of other things that happened between us since I came back to you three years ago. Then I realized that I was at fault for a lot of things too and now all I want is just one more chance to make things right and try to become what you and Ralph need. I really want us to be a family and I really think we can make this work if you are willing to give us another chance because I know I am. I know I will do better this time. One of the main things you need to be willing to do though is move up here to Maine with me. I have a steady coaching job now and you will be able to find safe work anywhere and Ralph can go to a school up here for the gifted and college if he so chooses and still be safe and have actual friends that are more his age and as smart as he is. All you need to do is say yes and I will come to LA and help you pack and move you up here with me. Please Paige. Say yes and come back to me. The thought of loosing the both of you over the last three weeks has made me realized that I want the two of you back in my life more than ever. I want to try again and to be the family you wanted us to be. I know this time I will do everything right. What do you say?"

After listening to Drew's offer Paige knew in her heart what the answer was going to be and she couldn't help but shed a tear because he sounded so heart-felt over his request. "Drew, if this was another time I would probably have given into you but it isn't. I know I am in love with Walter and I have been for the most of the three years now hell I was probably in love with him before you came back. As far as Ralph is concern, I've talked to him about the relationship Walter and I want to have and he is great with it. He even told me this is what he has been wanting ever since we met Walter. You can talk to Ralph about this if you want but I'm telling you he is good with me having a relationship with Walter. So, no Drew, I'm sorry but I do not want to try to rekindle anything with you but being friends with you is enough for me and we can still share Ralph but that is all I want to share with you."

"Ok. You can't blame me for trying to make an effort . Do you think I can talk to Ralph privately for a moment?"

"No, not right now. I need to pass the phone to the rest of the team so they can call their families but I promise as soon as we get home I will have him to call you and the two of you can talk as long as you want. Deal?"

"Deal. I guess I will talk with the two of you later."

Hanging up from Paige, Drew let out a sigh and wiped away a tear from his cheek he didn't realize that was there. Drew decided since he couldn't get Paige back in his life that doesn't mean he couldn't be a better father to Ralph.

 **Meanwhile in Brooklyn:**

While visiting Elaine Curtis, Matthew's phone rang, "Excuse me Elaine, I need to take this. Hello."

"Uncle Matt? It's me Toby."

"Toby? Is that really you?"

"Yes. Yes, it's really me. I'm just calling to let you know that me and my lovely bride along with everyone else is alive and well. We are currently on a cruise ship awaiting to arrive at its next port, then we are on the next plane back to LA."

"That is great news. Here talk to your Mother. She, along with the rest of us, have been worried and fearing the worst since we have been told about the plane crash."

"Ok. Hey, just put me on speaker so I can say a few words. I can't stay on the ship's phone long since the rest of the team still needs to use the phone themselves. Now we may loose connection so if we do, I will call you as soon as I get back to LA."

"Ok. Hold on a second. Ok, go ahead." said Matthew who is currently holding the phone out so Elaine could hear. "Elaine, Toby is alive and is wanting to say something to you."

"Hey, Mom. Its me Toby I'm just calling to let everyone know I'm alive and well along with Happy who is now officially your daughter-in-law."

"Hey, Toby. She isn't saying anything right now because she is in shock from hearing you after thinking you were killed in that plane crashed. She is literally in tears right now and can't speak but she is glad to hear from you." said Matthew.

In a choked sob, "Toby, my baby boy. I can't believe that you're alive. I've never been so happy." said Elaine all of a sudden.

Toby responded with tears in his eyes. "Its good to hear you too Mom. Hey, I need to go so the others can use the phone. I will call you as soon as we get back to LA. Just do me a favor and call the rest of the family and let them know that I am alive along with the rest of the team."

"I will definitely call the rest of the family and tell them the good news and I will talk to you in a few days when you get back to LA."

"Ok. Looking forward to it." said Matthew.

Hanging up his phone, Matthew started jumping up and down with tears in his eyes yelling happily, "He is alive! Toby is alive!" After noticing a huge smile on Elaine's face and the confused looks from everyone else around him, Matthew decided he needed to calm down and call Angela and Marty and the rest of the family with the good news that Tobias Merriweather Curtis is alive and well and on his way back home to LA.

 **Meanwhile in an Undisclosed Location:**

Happy wasn't for sure who to call so she called Deputy Director Cooper to get in touch with her father. "Deputy Director, this is Happy Quinn-Curtis, I was wanting to get in touch with my Dad but I don't know where or who to call and I was wondering if you could help me."

"Yes, I can help you with that. Give me a minute and I will get in touch with the Warden and have Patrick brought to his office and I can patch you through so you can talk to him. Just please remember to use your alias during the call."

"Ok. I will and Deputy Director Cooper, thank you for doing this."

"Your welcome. I'm gong to put you on hold so give me a moment so I can make that call for you."

"Ok. Thank you."

Placing Happy on hold, Catherine dialed Warden Avert's direct number.

"Hello, this is Warden Avert. How can I help you?"

"Yes, this is Ashlyn Carter, I need you to get Mr. Kyle Ruttland in your office immediately. The reason is because his daughter has been found and I have her on another line."

Not helping the smile coming over his face, "Yes. I will have him brought to my office immediately."

Placing Catherine on hold, Warden Avert immediately got on another line and requested that Kyle Ruttland be brought to his office immediately.

Within five minutes Kyle Ruttland was sitting in the Warden's office, "Mr. Ruttland, I have Ms. Carter on the phone with some news about your daughter."

"Ok." said Patrick who was feeling his heart rate speed up to the point it was pounding in his ears.

"Ms. Carter, I have Mr. Ruttland in front of me and I have you on speaker phone as well. So go ahead whenever you are ready."

"Ok, thank you Warden Avert. Mr. Ruttland, give me a moment so I can patch someone else through on this line as well."

"Ok."

A moment later...

Ok, Ms. Carter, I have Mr. Ruttland in front of me now, you can go ahead anytime you're ready."

"Ok, just one moment let me make the connection." Making the connection so Happy could you talk to her father. "You can go ahead now."

"Dad, its me Emma. I am just calling you to let you know that I am still alive and and everyone survived the plane crash. We spent this entire time trying to get off of this stupid island that we landed on. We are currently on a ship out in the middle of the ocean and as soon as we can we are going to be on a plane back home."

With tears in his eyes and in a choked voice, "Honey, I have never been so glad to hear from you. I thought I'd lost you for good."

"So did a lot of other people I'm sure. Hey, I can't stay on here long since there are a couple of other people that still needs to call their families but I will try to contact you again as soon as I get home."

"Ok, and Emma. I love you and I miss you. I will look forward to hearing from you when you get back home and Emma congratulations on your ceremony last month. I wished I could have been there for you to share that special moment with you. But I'm also glad to learn that I had a very good stand in. I wish I could thank him myself but would you do it for me?"

"Yes. I will. And Daddy, I love you."

"I love you too, baby girl. I'll talk to you soon."

Hanging up the phone, Patrick couldn't help the tears running down his cheeks. In all the years of missing his daughter growing up and not knowing where she was or what she was doing, he wasn't as relieved as when she walked into his garage three years ago as he was now knowing that his little girl was alive and well and happily married to a good man. He knows he will sleep better tonight knowing his little girl was on her way back home to LA.

 **Meanwhile in Los Angeles, CA...**

Amelia Dodd had just finishing vacuuming the livingroom when she heard her cell phone ring in the pocket of her skirt. "Hello."

"Hello, Mom. Its Sylvester. I was just calling to let you and Dad know that I am alive along with the rest of the team."

Standing there in shock, Amelia wasn't sure if this was a terrible joke or not. "If this is a joke it isn't funny."

"This isn't a joke Mom. It's really me and I'm alive. We crash landed on a deserted island and survived for almost a month."

Getting choked up, "Sylves...Sylvester. My baby boy. I am so happy that you called. Hold on let me get your father."

Practically running into Ken's office, "Honey, honey, he's alive. Our baby boy is alive. He's on the phone."

Getting up from his desk and walking over to his wife, "Are you sure that is him?"

"He says that they crashed on an island and was stranded for a month."

Taking the phone from her and placing it on speaker, "This is Colonel Kenneth Dodd and if this is some kind of sick joke believe me you won't be laughing when I find you and **I will find you**."

"Dad, this isn't a joke. It is really me and I am currently on a cruise ship and as soon as it reaches port we are boarding a plane and headed back to LA."

By now both parents had tears running down their cheeks, "Son..." with a heavy sigh of relief, Ken continued,"...son, you just don't know how relieved and happy we are to hear from you." said Ken.

"Sylvester, when do yo think you will get back here to LA?" asked Amelia.

"I'm not sure Mom. Maybe in a couple of days. The cruise ship we are on is suppose to make port soon and from there we are going to board a plane and head back to LA."

"When you get back please come by the house. I so very much want to see you. I know it has been a long time but I want things to change between us. I want to get to know the person you have become and talk about what's been going on in your life." asked Amelia.

"Mom, Dad. I can't make any promises but I will try. I need to get off of here so one of the other team members can call home. But, I will call you when we get back to LA. I can promise that much but I do not know when I will get out to the house."

"Ok, Sylvester. Fair enough. If nothing else we can meet you at the garage and maybe go out to lunch or something." said Ken.

"That would be good. I will talk with you later. Bye Mom and Dad."

Hanging up the phone Ken and Amelia Dodd both sat down on the couch in Ken's office and wept tears of joy knowing that their son is alive and on his way back home.

 **Meanwhile in another State...**

Allie was sitting on the couch at her sister's home still sulking over the news that the search and rescue mission has gone to a search and recovery mission when her phone rang. She almost didn't answer it because of the strange number that was on her caller ID but she decided to answer it anyway.

"Hello."

"Allie, its me Cabe."

"Cabe?"

"Yes, Allie. I'm alive and on my way back to LA. We are currently on a cruise ship heading to their next port and from there we are going to board a plane and head back home. We should be back home in a couple of days."

Crying, "I can't believe it. Your alive. Are you ok? Are you hurt?"

"I'm ok. Look I can't stay on here long because of the ship's phone. I just wanted to call to let you know that I'm alive and on my way back home."

"Ok. As soon as you get back to LA, please call me and I will fly back myself. I have been staying with my sister for the last month. I took a personal leave of absence because I just couldn't handle the thought of losing you like that and I didn't want to be alone."

Smiling, "Ok. I will call as soon as I get home. Allie, I can't wait to see you. I will tell you all about this misadventure over dinner."

"Ok. I will consider that a date. I've missed you so much and I also can't wait to see you."

Hanging up the phone, Allie jumped up from the couch and started jumping up and down calling to her sister, "He's alive. He's alive."

Walking into the livingroom from the kitchen," Allie what are you so excited about in here all of a sudden"

"That was Cabe on the phone. He is alive and well and on his way back to LA. He said he should be back in a few days but that all depends on when the ship he is on makes port and how soon they can get a flight back to LA."

At the sound of the news both women began jumping up and down for joy.

 **Meanwhile Back in LA...**

As soon as Catherine hung up the phone from Happy, she called Rachel to give her the good news.

"Hello."

"Rachel, its me Catherine."

"Oh hi Catherine. How is everything? Are they still doing search and recovery efforts or have they called that off too."

"Technically they called off everything dealing with the search of Team Scorpion and that is because they have been found alive and well. They are currently on a cruise ship waiting to make port and then they are going to catch a flight back here to LA."

"Oh, that is great news. I would jump up and down for joy but I don't think my colleagues would understand and the fact that he is my ex-husband would probably make things more difficult to explain and kind of awkward also. I also don't want to forget the Judge's disapproval when I interrupted his court to take this call. I asked the Judge for a short recess so I could step out in the hall to take this call.

"Yea, I think I can understand that. I interrupted the Director who was in the middle of a meeting when I got the news that they have been found so I can relate a little. Hey let me get off of here before you get in trouble with the Judge. I just thought I would call to let you know that Cabe and the rest of the team are alive and well and on their way back home."

"Thank you Catherine. When Cabe gets in and gets settled could you have him to call me. I just want to talk to him for some reassurance that he is ok and has no permanent injuries."

"Ok, I will but I don't think any of the team received any major injuries. The pilot on the other hand received some injuries but nothing life threatening from my understanding."

"Ok. That is good to know. I will talk with you later. Bye Catherine."

"Your welcome. Bye Rachel."

Hanging up from Catherine Cooper, Rachel walked back in the courtroom with a big smile on her face ready to resume court.

 **Meanwhile, Somewhere Unknown...**

After walking in the the house and trying to juggle everything, Candice put the baby carrier down so she could answer her phone, "Hello."

"Candice. Its me Scotty. Look I can't talk long we are fixing to be out of range but I just wanted you to know that I am alive and on a cruise ship and as soon as we make port I will be on a plane back to you and our baby. Just so you know I am truly sorry for not being there for the birth of our baby and I truly regret it."

Sitting down on the nearest chair in shock, "Scotty, it that really you. Where have you been for the last month. I thought you died in that plane crash. And don't worry about not being there for the birth of our baby it was truly understandable."

"Long story short, I was piloting a plane with a bunch of geniuses and when a battery pack exploded and shrapnel cut through the hydraulic lines, they helped land the plane with a sports drink and chewing gum and was able to crash land on a deserted island. I promise I will tell you everything when I get back home."

"O-o-ok. Were you hurt or anything? Are you alright?"

"I was injured but I am going to be just fine. No permanent damage. Look, honey I need to go so I will see you in a few days ok and honey I love you."

"I love you too and I will be looking forward to seeing you in a few days also."

Hanging up her phone, Candice turned towards her daughter and said with tears in her eyes, "Baby, that was your daddy and he is coming home. I thought we had lost him but he is alive and coming home and he will be here in a few days. Oh, I cannot wait."


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own Scorpion or any of the CBS affiliates.**

 **I would like thank everyone who is following this story and also for all of the great reviews that I have received. Thank You. It is greatly appreciated.**

 **Author's Note: As you can tell there is a second part to this chapter. It is finished and will be posted in a couple of days. I am wanting to wait to give the readers time to read this chapter so they don't get confused because of two chapters posted at the same time. This is the final part of this story.**

Summary:

Team Scorpion finally made it off the island and was taken to a passing cruise liner to be taken to their next port. From there, the team planned on getting on a plane back to LA. During their trip, the team was allowed to use the ship's phone to call their families to let them know that they were alive and well and on their way back home.

Chapter 5: Reunion Part 1

After finally arriving back in LA, everyone couldn't be more relieved to be back among civilization. Shortly after Paige and Ralph arrived back at the garage from getting everyone's favorite foods from Kovelsky's, Walter's phone rang. It was Scotty calling to let everyone know that he made it home safely and he was welcomed not only by his beautiful wife but also by his beautiful baby girl. After hanging up, Walter made the announcement and soon after everyone went their own ways leaving Paige and Walter alone for what seemed like the first time in years.

The next morning, Walter awoken early after the best nights sleep he had in weeks and didn't want to get out of bed because of it. He really wanted to lay in bed a little while longer with the woman laying next to him undisturbed by anyone coming into the office today. Walter decided to text Sylvester and Cabe asking them just to stay home and take the day for themselves and get their lives back in order. He already knew he didn't have to send that text to Toby and Happy considering they said they were going to be off the radar for two weeks to celebrate their marriage since the job they were flying to was going to serve as their honeymoon of which was rudely interrupted. After sending the text, he realized that Sylvester was going to have to come to the garage anyway because he had Ralph and would need to drop Ralph off at some point. After re-texting Sylvester, Walter laid back down not wanting to get up for the rest of the day. While laying there, Paige woke up and then rolled over and looked at Walter.

"Good morning. How did you sleep?"

"Good morning to you as well as and I slept great. It beats the chairs from the plane any day."

Sitting up, "I couldn't agree with you more. You know as much as I want to lay here in bed with you, we need to get up and get our homes cleaned up and go to the grocery store to get fresh food for here and at my place not to mention I am hungry since I didn't eat anything last night. So, did you have anything planned for today?"

"I was hoping just to lay in this bed with you all day but you are right. We do need to get up and get our homes and the office in order before everyone comes back to work and a trip to the grocery store is definitely in order if we want to eat around here."

"Well, my suggestion is we go ahead and get ready for the day and then pick Ralph up and go get some breakfast. Afterwards we can go by my place so I can make out a grocery list and then evict the community of dust bunnies that have taken up residence in my place and then do the same here and then we can be lazy for the rest of the day." suggested Paige.

"Sounds like a plan. I hate to say it but lets get started. The sooner we get started the sooner we get finished the sooner we can be lazy."

Getting up and getting ready for the their day, both Walter and Paige had just walked downstairs when Ralph and Sylvester walked into the garage and Sylvester looking anxious as ever.

"Sly, what is wrong? You look as though you've seen a ghost?" asked Paige.

"I wished. I had gotten up early this morning and began cleaning my place when I get a phone call from my parents. They said that since the last they heard I didn't drive and asked about coming over today. I kind of panic and said yes but now I'm not so sure. What do I do? What if we get into a disagreement over something? Do I ask them to leave or what? I don't want any kind of repeats like when I was a child."

"Sly, give them a chance. They may surprise you because after all they almost lost you for good. Maybe they want to get to know the person you have become." said Paige.

"I know but..its just...I don't know how this is going to turn out. I'm ninety percent certain this is going to turn out, I'm going to dare to say, great even. Its just that the other ten percent scares me and make me anxious and worried that it will end badly. I mean very badly." said Sylvester.

"Well, the odds are in your favor of everything turning out great and if things go bad then just know you still have Mom and Dad you can talk too." said Walter.

"True. You know I have never told them about Megan or even the fact that we had gotten married. Do you think I should mention it? Do you think they will get mad about it?"

"It will be a way to make amends. I mean if they are wanting to have some kind of relationship then that is one of things that you can tell them." said Paige.

"You can also mention the fact that they shouldn't feel bad about not being invited because no one else was either." said Walter.

Smacking Walter on the arm, "I think what he means is you want to mention the fact that she died a few weeks later and Walter is now your brother-in-law." said Paige.

"Maybe you're right. If I want a better relationship with my parents then I shouldn't hide anything from them especially being married to my best friend and the best thing that has ever happen to me besides being a member of Scorpion."

"Duly noted." said Walter.

"Well I better be going. I still need to do some more cleaning before they arrive. I've never seen so many dust bunnies in my life."

Chuckling a little, "Ok. Good luck and if you need anything just call. If we're not here then we will be at Paige's apartment doing some cleaning and grocery shopping for both her place and here as well as cleaning both the loft and the office before everyone returns back to work."

"Ok. Walter. Thank you both for the encouragement and the advice."

"Hey, do you want us to drop you back off at your place?" asked Walter.

"That would be great but I don't want to be a bother."

"It won't be really. Walter and I were just coming downstairs so we could leave and pick Ralph up from your place and go to my place to begin cleaning and then grocery shopping. So, no. It won't be a bother. By the the way, do you want to join us for breakfast?" asked Paige.

"Thanks for the offer but I really can't. I need to get back to my place and begin cleaning."

"Well, we can still drop you off on our way out." said Walter.

"Thanks again. Both of you."

 **Sylvester's Reunion:**

After leaving the garage and being dropped off at the apartment, Sylvester walked inside and started getting anxious and started stress cleaning. Nothing in his apartment was sacred. About two hours later Sylvester heard a knock on his door.

Walking over to the door, Sylvester already knew who was on the other side of it. Opening the door, "Hi Mom, Dad. Come in. How are you both doing?"

Walking into the apartment, "We are doing well Sylvester. The bigger question is how are you doing? I can only imagine what you guys must have gone through trying to survive on that island for three weeks." said Ken.

"I'm doing great."

Both Amelia and Ken began giving their son a skeptical look.

"Hey, I manage to survive a place crash that had only a one percent survival rate so, yea, I'm doing great. Hey, do you two want to sit down? Do you want any coffee or anything?"

"Yes, I would very much like both if you don't mind." said Amelia.

Leading his parents into the kitchen area, both of his parents took a seat around the kitchen table while Sylvester started the coffee and got some cups down. Feeling anxious as ever, he was trying to keep his hands busy when his mother startled him out of his thoughts.

"Sylvester...look I know I haven't talked to you in many years but I would like to get to know my son all over again and get to know the man you have become. For starters, are you seeing anyone? Do you have anyone special in your life?"

Knowing this subject was going to come up sooner or later, Sylvester just didn't think it was going to come up this soon. Taking a deep breath and gathering his thoughts, Sylvester turned around to face his parents "Yes, I do actually, well I did. She died a couple of years ago."

"Oh, honey I am so sorry to hear that." said Amelia.

"Me too." said Ken.

"What was her name? Do you get along with her family or have you met them?" ask Amelia.

Taking in a deep breath, Sylvester grabbed the coffee pot and set it in the center of the kitchen table on a pot holder after pouring coffee for everyone. "Her name was Megan and yes I have met her parents and I keep in touch with them on a regular basis. I hope you don't get upset with this next bit of information but Megan and I got married three weeks before she died. Her parents weren't there either nor her brother. So, don't think you were left out on purpose."

Surprised at the fact that their son had gotten married, they both just looked at each other in disbelief considering they both were aware of all his phobias.

"I understand why you didn't invite us considering we haven't talked to each other in almost ten years but why didn't you say anything when I saw you the last time? I mean you could have said something then." said Ken.

"I know and I don't have any excuse as to why I didn't say anything its just I didn't think you'd care to know anything about what I have been doing since I left."

Feeling as though the statement was well deserved but sadden by it all the same, Amelia was determined to get to know her son all over again.

"Do you have a picture of her so we know what she looked like?" asked Amelia.

"What about her parents? Do they come to see you often since you said you kept in touch with on a regular basis?" asked Ken.

"Yes, hold on a moment and I will get you a picture of her." Sylvester then got up from the table and walked into the bedroom and came back out with a picture of Megan. "Here you go. This is Megan."

Both of his parents commented on how beautiful she was in that picture.

"To answer your question Dad, I Skype with them about every Saturday if I'm not out in the field working. Her parents live in Ireland and her brother is Walter O'Brien. You met him when we worked that case together last year."

"Really. Neither of you two gave any indication of any kind of family relationship during that time."

"Well, not only do we work together he is also my boss and clients don't need to know that we are related through marriage and besides. I'm sorry for not saying anything then maybe I should have but I wasn't for sure how you would have taken the news at the time."

"Lets just call that water under the bridge ok. We were scared that we had lost you and then we realized that we never knew you and that is why we are here; to get to know the man that you have become. I would also like to say regardless what you may think we are so very proud of what you have accomplished working with Scorpion" said Ken.

"We also wouldn't mind meeting Megan's parents and I would like to meet Walter. I know your Father already has but I would like to meet him too. Maybe the two of you could come over for dinner, his whole family if he has one." said Amelia.

"I think that could be arranged. As far as Walter having a family of his own, he is not married but he has finally started dating Paige and she has a son and lets not forget about Toby and Happy who had just gotten married before the plane crash and Cabe who has just started dating a woman by the name of Allie. So since we all call each other family you may end up with more than you bargain for. If anything maybe we can arrange a get together at the garage and we can grill out on the roof and have everything up there."

"That sounds great. We would like that wouldn't we Ken?

"Yes, I would like that and to get to know everyone of you a little better than I did when we were working together."

For the next several hours Sylvester and his parents sat in his kitchen and talked about everything that has happened in Sylvester's life including how he met Walter and the rest of the team and why he decided to run for Councilman of his district.

 **Happy's Reunion:**

Waking up and feeling well rested after sleeping in an actual bed, both Toby and Happy sat at the kitchen table eating breakfast and drinking coffee

"Well, how do yo want to spend the next couple weeks of our marriage cupcake? Do you want to go and try to visit your Dad, go see my family in Brooklyn, or go some other place and try to have a decent honeymoon after all? Your choice." asked Toby.

"How about we do all three. We can call Deputy Director Cooper and see if she can't arrange some kind of visitation with my Dad and then we can fly to see your family and afterwards we can fly back here or no where in particular for our honeymoon."

"That sounds like a plan. How about we go ahead and call Deputy Director Cooper now and go from there."

"Great. I will make the call and as soon as we get a location we can start packing."

Getting up from the table, Happy grabbed her phone and dialed Deputy Director Cooper's number.

"Hello, Deputy Director Cooper speaking."

"Hello, Deputy Director Cooper, this is Happy Quinn-Curtis. I was wondering if you could help me with something."

"I will try Happy, what do you need?"

"I would like to see my Father if possible. I know that I'm not suppose to know where he is but after surviving three weeks on an island and him not knowing where I was or if I was alive, I was wondering if you can arrange some kind of a meeting between us?"

"I don't know Happy. All I can do is try but I cannot make any promises at this time. Let me make a phone call and get back with you with an answer either way, ok?"

"Ok. Thanks. I will be looking for your call."

Hanging up her phone, "Deputy Director Cooper said she couldn't make any promises but she is going to make a phone call and will call me back with an answer either way."

"At least she is trying. It is better than nothing at all."

I agree. How about we go ahead and pack our luggage so that either way we can still leave to go see your family if the answer is no."

"Sounds like a plan to me."

After cleaning up breakfast dishes, both Happy and Toby began packing their bags, soon after they had started packing Happy's phone rang.

"Hello."

"Hello Happy its me Catherine. I have just got off of the phone and we have a go on you visiting your Father. Now mind you you will only be allowed four hours of visitation and the Warden there at the prison he is being housed in can give you a private meeting place. It will be held in a place where the inmates are allowed conjugal visits though. Sorry for that part but it was the best we could do that would allow you to see your Father without giving his true identity away or maybe putting you in the cross-hares of someone who wants to get even with him."

"Hey, It may not be the best of locations but I will take whatever I can get. Thank you so much for the help Deputy Director."

"You're welcome. I think it would be best to come by my office to get the information that will need when you arrive at the facility."

"Ok. Toby and I will be there as soon as we finish packing. We are going to stop by and see my Father and then head to see Toby's family in Brooklyn."

"Ok. Sounds great. See you both soon."

Hanging up the phone, "That was Deputy Director Cooper. We need to stop by her office so we can pick up some information so we can see my Dad. We will only get four hours but it's better than nothing. Then afterwards, we can get on a plane and go see your family."

"That sounds great. Then after that family bonding we can get on with our own family bonding if you catch my drift."

"I caught it and eww. Even though I like how your mind is working right now but you are still the perv."

About an hour later, Happy and Toby were all packed and was heading to Deputy Director Cooper's office to get the information needed to see Patrick Quinn and then they would be on their way visit family and have that honeymoon they have been waiting to have.

Happy and Toby felt like they were never going to arrive at the prison that Patrick was serving his two year sentence in. To them, it felt like the longest trip ever but they finally arrived at the facility and taken to a trailer where conjugal visits were given. After waiting for eight minutes, Patrick finally stepped into the trailer to be greeted by his daughter and son-in-law.

With tears in his eyes, "Oh, my baby girl. I am so so happy to see you." Looking at Toby, "You too Toby. These last three weeks felt like torture to me not knowing what happen to you or if you were ever going to be found one way or the other. After talking to you on the phone for that short period of time, I literally got on my knees and thank the good Lord for bringing you back to me for the third time. I don't know what I would have done if I had gotten a phone call that told me other wise. I think I would have lost it then and there and wouldn't have cared what happened to me afterwards."

"Well, you don't need to worry anymore because we are both safe and sound and healthy despite everything that has happened in the last three weeks." said Toby.

"Well, I can sleep a little better knowing that you both are doing well and I'm also hoping that when I get out I could possibly have a grandchild waiting on me or hopefully me waiting on him or her to arrive." said Patrick giving both Toby and Happy a hopeful look.

Holding up her hands, "Hey, lets not rush things too soon here. We just got married and can't even seem to get a decent honeymoon in, of which, we were going to go on one after we check in with Toby's family to show them proof that we are alive and well."

"I'll take whatever I can get right now. I love you both."

Happy, Toby and Patrick spend the rest of their visitation talking about the rest of the team and Patrick's garage. They also talked about trying to make it better and come up with ways of getting customers in there so he could run a decent business and any other topic of discussion the three of them could come up with. Generally, they talked about future plans for all three of them.

 **Toby's Reunion:**

After leaving the prison, Toby and Happy made their way to the airport and flew to Brooklyn to visit with Toby's family. They arrived at his Aunt Angela's place around 2:00 am. Toby hoped that she wouldn't be too upset for waking her up at this indecent hour in the morning but they really couldn't afford two hotel rooms if they planned to get one for their honeymoon for where ever they decide to spend it.

Hearing someone knocking on her door, "Yea, yea. I'm coming, I'm coming. You don't have to beat the door in." Opening the door, Angela couldn't believe her eyes. There in front of her was Toby and his new bride. With tears in her eyes, she threw her arms around Toby and began hugging him so tight she nearly strangled him.

Gasping for air, "Aunt Angela, I'm glad to see you too but you are strangling me."

"Oh, I'm sorry but you should be strangled for scaring us like you did. Here come in here both of you. You must be Happy. It is so very nice to finally meet you. Do you two want anything to eat or drink?"

"No, thank you I'm find myself." said Happy.

"I'm good too Aunt Angela. Right now all I want to do is find a place to lay my head down for a few hours."

Not being able to stop herself from smiling, "I'm sure you two have had a long flight and all and Toby at least this one has some manners. Let me get the spare room in order so the two of you can get some rest."

"Thank you Aunt Angela."

Walking upstairs, Angela couldn't help the tears from running down her cheeks. She had never been so happy to see Toby as she was at this very moment. Getting the spare room fixed for Toby and Happy, she went back downstairs to let them know that it was ready and offered to help them with their bags as everyone went upstairs.

"Look I'm sorry for crashing in on you like this but it was the closest place we could come too and we really do appreciate you letting us stay here tonight."

"Don't worry about it although it would have been a nice gesture to get the heads-up that you were coming in here at this time of night."

"I know but we stopped and saw Happy's Dad on the way over and we didn't know how soon we could get a flight in here and what our arrival time it would have been. Besides, don't you like surprises?"

"I like surprises so long as they are good surprises and I must say that seeing the both of you is a good surprise." Looking at the time, "Look, it is nearly 3:00 am and I was already tired to begin with so I am going to leave you two to make yourselves at home and take myself back to bed. By the way, what time would you like up later on and how long are you planning on staying in town. I need to go to grocery store is the reason I'm asking. I'm also sure that someone in the family is going to make you a meal big enough to feed an army as well once everyone knows you two are in town for a few days."

"We are going to stay for a few days to visit everyone including Mom. Is 12:00pm too late? We may wake up before then but at least give us time to get some sleep."

"I will knock on your door at 12:00 noon then, I will also start calling the family to let them know that you are here at my house later on this morning so be prepared to receive visitors for the rest of the day and maybe the rest of the time you're here."

"Agreed."

Soon after Angela left Toby and Happy in their bedroom and went back to bed herself. Later on that day, both Happy and Toby had awoke around 10:00am and decided to get up and get ready for their day. Shortly after 11:00am Toby's family began filing into Angela's house at all hours of the day bringing food and a lot of warm welcomed wishes throughout the day and evening. At some point Happy and Toby snuck out of the house and visited his Mother and introduced

her to her new daughter-in-law. Elaine recognized her son after a few minutes and a smile took over her face bigger than Toby has ever seen. He began wiping the tears from her cheeks. Toby wasn't concern over the tears because he knew they were tears of joy. Toby and Happy visited with his mother for a few hours that day until she began to get tired. After leaving the hospital, Toby took Happy around to some of his old haunts as a kid and finally went back to the chaos at his Aunt's house. There they repeatedly told what caused the plane to crash and how they managed to land it with chewing gum and a sports drink. Meeting Toby's family proved to be very interesting to Happy since she has never had a big family before or any family that truly welcomed her like his family did.

 **Cabe's Reunion(s):**

While waiting for Allie to call so he could pick her up from the airport, Cabe decided to call Rachel to see what she was needing since Catherine told him that she had called her and was wanting a phone call from him upon his return.

"Hello."

"Rachel, its me Cabe. Catherine said you wanted to talk to me when I got back so I am just returning your call. Is everything alright with you and your family?"

Smiling and feeling a sense of relief and letting a few tears run down her cheeks, "Hi Cabe. Yes, I'm alright and so is my family. I just wanted to hear your voice is all. I was worried that you had died in that plane crash and I did tell my family about it also. They were happy to hear that you were found alive and unharmed along with myself. You are unharmed right?"

Smiling at some old memories from long ago that flooded his mine, "Yes, Rachel I am unharmed. Thank you for asking. How has everything been going with your job and finding a good college for your daughter?"

"My job is going very well and my daughter starts college this fall in Boston. Why she wants to be on the other side of the county I don't know but that is where she wants to go so that is where she is going. So, how about you and that team of yours? Besides the occasional crash landings how has your life been going?"

"Besides all of that, my life is going good. I have met someone. As a matter of fact I am waiting for her to call so I can go to the airport to pick her up. Her name is Allie and she is great. I know it may be awkward but I think you two should meet if the both of you feel ok with it."

"I'm glad to hear that you have someone special in your life Cabe. You need someone to come home too and to make you happy. I would also like to meet her if she wants to meet me that is."

"I'm glad you approve. I will ask her if she wants to meet you too when she gets back in town."

"Ok. That sounds great. Hey, I hate to cut this short but I really need to go, I have an early day tomorrow. Maybe we can have lunch one day soon and maybe I could meet Allie then."

"That does sound great. If Allie agrees, I will get back with you and we can set a date and bring your husband with you that day. It may make the whole situation a little less awkward."

Laughing a little, "I agree. See you later then. Have a good night and hope you get some decent rest."

"Ok. You get some rest too. Bye, Rachel."

Hanging up from Rachel, Cabe started remembering the time when they first started dating and then all the good times of their married life up until they found out their daughter was sick and didn't have much time to live. He wished he had reacted better to Amanda's death and not let things happen the way they did that lead to the divorce. If things had turned out differently then maybe they both would still be married and maybe had another child. A healthy child and they would be grandparents by now. Who knows. Maybe he could have a repeat with Allie in his future minus the children. If nothing else, he'll always have Ralph as his surrogate grandson. He just hopes that Walter and Paige can make this relationship work especially for Ralph's sake since Ralph confided in him that he really wants Walter as his dad. Thinking on that conversation it seems kind of funny that Ralph never acknowledge having Drew as his Dad. Never once did he even mention Drew. I wonder if everything is still ok with those two or if Drew up and abandoned Ralph again altogether. Either way, Ralph is dead set on getting Walter for his Dad that is for sure.

The next morning Cabe's phone rang, "Hello, Cabe Gallo here."

"Hi Cabe. Its me Allie. Look, don't get upset but I got in really late last night so I just got an Uber and went home. I figured you had went home and fell asleep in a comfortable bed considering where you have been sleeping for the past three weeks and I doubt it was in a five start hotel with all the amenities you can imagine."

"No, I'm not mad and yes, I did go home an fell directly asleep soon after you called me and told me that you were on your way back. I don't think anything could have woke me up last night once I got home and took a nice long hot shower and then sat down on my bed. That was the end of it last night. Do you want me to come by there and pick you up or do you want to come over here? I'm good either way. Maybe we can go out and do something or just stay in and watch movies or something? The choice is all yours at this point."

"I think I will come over there and we can just stay in and order take out and watch movies all day. I don't care what we do so long as I am spending it with you."

"That sounds great. I will see you soon."

About twenty minutes later, Allie arrived at Cabe's apartment. "Hey, how are you doing? " said Allie. "I have missed you so much and I was so worried that I was never going to see you ever again. When you called me, I can't explain just how happy you made me that day. I literally started jumping up and down like a fool saying you were alive which caused my sister to come into the livingroom and after I told her that you had called she started jumping up and down with me."

Laughing and picturing that image in his head, "I can just picture you two doing that. How is your sister by the way?"

"She is doing well. She is also ecstatic that you are alive and wanted to have lunch with us one day after you get settled back into civilization."

"That sounds great. Speaking of lunch, Catherine had called my ex-wife and told her about the plane crash. Her name is Rachel and Rachel had asked Catherine to have me to call her and so I did. The reason Catherine had called Rachel in the first place was because she was still on my emergency call paperwork. I also know that Catherine took it upon herself to call you as well and I'm glad she did. I did return Rachel's phone call last night after I got home and was waiting for you to call and she also wants to have lunch and to meet you. I told her that I would ask you if that is something you would like to do and to bring her husband as well. So, I don't want you to feel obligated to do this so if you do not want to meet her then that will be ok. The choice is all yours."

"No, that is ok. I can meet her and her husband. I don't think it would be took awkward besides maybe she can tell me some things that you don't want me to know about." said Allie teasingly.

"On second thought, maybe lunch wouldn't be a good idea after all." said Cabe in the same teasing tone of voice.

Cabe and Allie settled in for the rest of the day. They both talked about the island and how everyone became divided and how everyone came back together to work as a team. Cabe knew when he returned back to Homeland he was going to be sent to get a psychological evaluation but for some reason he felt more at ease talking to Allie about the whole situation on the island than he would be talking to some Homeland appointed shrink. Cabe was even contemplating the future with Allie and he also gave her the note that Sylvester rescued from the beach.

"Here Allie this is one of the many notes that I placed in a bottle and tossed out to sea in hoping it would find it's way back to you. Needless to say not one of them made it. We found them washed up on shore on another part of the beach. Sly rescued this one and gave it to me last night. I didn't even know he had picked it up."

Smiling and taking the note and reading it, Allie started to get teary-eyed. "Thank you Cabe. At least I know you were thinking about me and I will keep this note as a reminder of a time when I came close to losing you for good and it will also serve as a reminder just how precious life can really be. I love you Cabe and I am so glad you are still with me."

"I love you too Allie and I am more than glad to get a second chance at life and more than grateful that I still have you in it."

After giving Allie the note, both Cabe and Allie settled in for the day of watching movies and ordering take out.


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own Scorpion or any of the CBS affiliates.**

 **I would like thank everyone who is following this story and also for all of the great reviews that I have received. Thank You. It is greatly appreciated.**

 **Author's Note: This is the final part of this story. I know I made Paige, Ralph, and Drew's reunion longer than the rest but I just couldn't seem to shorten it any. Since Ralph never mentioned Drew as being his Dad on the island and told Cabe that is has been a long time since he had a Dad. I felt like Ralph would have some pent up frustration about Drew leaving him and his mother at such a young age. Now that he is almost a full fledged genius teenager, he may gain an attitude towards Drew for all of those lost years between them and show some resentment and then showing up like he did after they met Walter. I want to thank you for reading it and I hope everyone enjoyed it.**

Chapter 6: Reunion Part 2

 **Paige and Ralph's Reunion:**

After dropping Sylvester off at his place, Walter, Paige, and Ralph stopped and got some breakfast at Kovelsky's and then went to Paige's apartment. Walking into the apartment, it actually felt like forever since either Paige and Ralph had stepped foot into the place. Paige began to look around to see where the best place to start on the clean up as far as the dust bunnies were concerned and cleaning the refrigerator out. Ralph went directly to his room and began cleaning it and Walter started cleaning out the refrigerator while Paige began the grocery list. Paige had just finished making out a grocery list when there was a knock on her door. Looking at Walter with confusion on her face, Paige walked over to the door and opened it.

A little shocked at seeing her surprised guest, "Drew! What are you doing here?"

"I decided to take some time off and come out here to spend some time with you and Ralph. I hope you don't mind." Standing there a little longer than expected, "Can I come in?"

Just surprised from his unannounced visit, Paige was brought back to reality with Drew's inquiry. "Umm...yes, come in. As far as you being here, its ok. You can visit with Ralph but he was going to spend some time with a friend today.

"Ok, but he is here?"

"Yes he is cleaning his room right now. Hold on I'll get him."

Paige looked at Walter who had an annoyed look on his face. All she could do was mouthed an "I'm sorry" and walked passed him to get Ralph.

Knocking on his bedroom door, "Honey, I know you had plans after cleaning your room but your Father is out here and wants to spend some time with you. Now, I am not going to make you because you are getting to an age where you can make up your own mind but you will have to be the one to tell him either way and why not if you don't want too. So think about it but I would really appreciate it if you finish your room before you leave for the rest of the day. Walter and I can take care of the rest of the apartment."

"Ok, Mom. I'll be out there in a moment."

"Ok, sweety."

Walking back out into the livingroom, "Ralph said he will be out here in a moment. Now, look, just because you decide to show up unannounced doesn't mean you automatically get dibs on what he does for the day nor does it mean he has to go with just because you are here."  
"Paige, its not like I get to see him everyday. So, why shouldn't I automatically get him for the day or week or however long I am going to be here. Jeez, Paige, you just can't decide whether or not I can see him. Hell, I almost lost you both in that plane crash and now you are telling me that I can't see my own son."

Handing Walter the grocery list she just finished, "No, Drew that is not what I'm saying. Hold on a minute." Turning to Walter, "Hey could you do me a favor, could you and Ralph go to the store and get the things on the this grocery list. I need to talk to Drew alone about this matter and this may get a little ugly. So,could you please do this for me?"

Giving Drew an another annoyed look, Walter turned and walked back to Ralph's bedroom. About a minute later both geniuses came out and neither one looked happy.

"Dad, you know I am capable of deciding whether or not I want to spend the day with you now don't you. And I was going too until I heard both You and Mom but now I'm not so sure. I am going to go to the store with Walter because Mom asked us to go to the store for her because she doesn't want to yell at you with me here. So, I guess I will see you when I get back." stated Ralph.

Giving a shocked look at his own son, "Ralph, don't forget for one you don't get to talk to me that way because regardless of what you think I am still your Dad and two you are only eleven years old and you will respect me." said an angry Drew.

"For one you are the one who left Mom and Me for seven years and secondly, I am twelve not eleven and will be thirteen in December if you need reminding. And you're right I probably shouldn't talk to you like this but in some sense you gave up the right as a Dad a long time ago. That was your choice not ours."

After Ralph had his say, he then turned around and walked out of the door leaving Walter, Paige, and Drew looking at each other in shock.

"Where did that come from? I thought the two of had a reasonably good relationship?" asked Walter

"I'm wondering the same thing. Apparently that has been festering up for a while." said Paige.

"So, you two think this is my fault that he is acting like this?" asked Drew.

Looking at each other, Paige and Walter said at the same time. "No."

"Look, I'm going to go ahead and go to the store and on my way there I will talk with Ralph and see if he would tell me what is actually bothering him. Drew." Walter then leaned down a gave Paige a quick kiss bye and then walked out the door to joy Ralph.

"What was that all about?" ask Drew.

"You mean the kiss goodbye or Ralph?"

"Both really but mostly Ralph."

"The quick kiss goodbye was Walter showing a little bit of affection. You use to when you left to go somewhere and when you came back up until you stop coming back. As far as Ralph is concern, I have no idea. Like I said, that seemed to have been festering up for a long time and why he chose today to display it is beyond me."

"My guess is that either you or Walter put him up to that."

"Excuse me?! What makes you say that?"

"When you went back there to let him know that I was here, you took a minute to come out. So, you were back there long enough to give him some kind of instruction as well as Walter when he went back to get Ralph so they could go to the store. So, what gives with that?"

"I told Ralph that you were out here but he is also of age to make up his own mind on whether or not he wanted to go ahead and spend the day with you since he had already made plans to spend some time with a friend. You never called to tell us that you were on your way here. So you have no right to come in and disrupt his life like this and then leave and decide on when you want to be a dad. You have had several opportunities to come and see your son throughout the year and call him on occasion like for his birthday unless you need reminding on how old our son actually is."

"You had no right to tell him that. He is not an adult so he still has to obey his parents and I AM one of them. So, **I** say he needs to come with me so we can spend the day together. He shouldn't be allowed that choice."

"Drew, do you remember how he acted the first time you took him out to spend the day together after you came back? If not, let me remind you. He wouldn't say a word to you the whole time you two were together until after you called me and then Walter had to tell you how to connect with your own son. Not me, not anyone else on this team, it was Walter."

"You really think he would go that route and not talk to me the whole time we are together."

"I don't know that he will but he might."

"I'm still not liking this whole situation with you and Walter. What if Walter tries to undermined me as a parent?"

"Drew, I don't think he will undermined you. You might undermined yourself and Ralph may just go to Walter for anything and possibly get his advice on some things like he has been doing throughout the last year but I think if anyone is going to undermined you as a parent I think it will be you."

Taking a deep breath and calming down a little bit, "Do you really believe that?"

"Yes. I do. Let him calm down and see what, if anything, he tells Walter and we can go from there but also like it or not, Walter is here and he is here to stay. So get use to it. Also, whether or not Walter wants to have a father/son relationship with Ralph then that will have to be up to them if that is what they want, who am I not to give them that chance? Ralph has been drifting away from me for a while now and drifting more towards Walter and the rest of the males on this team in the last year and I know it is because he is growing up and needs a positive male influence and I may not like it but I also have to deal with it and I would rather it be Walter or any other male on this team then someone off the street who doesn't have an actual clue as to what he has to deal with everyday of his life as well as what it is like growing up a genius."

"Ok. I get I am no genius but that doesn't mean I can't be a good Father to him either."

"I'm not saying you can't but..to be honest, you never really tried."

Giving Paige a defeated look, Drew knew that Paige was right and he was the only one who could fix that.

Drew and Paige spent the rest of the time talking while Walter and Ralph were at the store to clear some things up between them as well as Paige making it plain and clear that they were never getting back together and whatever kind of relationship he wants to have with Ralph will be a conversation between him and Ralph.

After leaving the apartment and getting into the car, Walter pulled out onto the main road that lead to the store that Paige usually shopped at. Looking at Ralph for a second, "Hey bud, you want to talk about what happened back there between you and Drew?"

"I don't know why I got mad like I did but he just can't show up anymore and pretend to play Dad when he feels like it. Truth be told he hasn't been a Dad to me since I was two. I just go visit him out of obligation to Mom anymore because she expects it. I hate going to Maine and also I hate anything dealing with baseball. Baseball always has been, still is, and always will be his true love. It was never Mom or me. Then he just shows up out of the blue because he just found out that we didn't die on that plane and now he seems to think I would just drop everything to spend a day with him. How do I tell him that I don't really want him as a Dad because he is not a great Dad to me. He may be a great Dad to some normal kid but not me, not like you are..." said a frustrated Ralph.

Before Ralph realized it, he spoke the words that he only dreamt of saying to Walter.

Walter couldn't help the warm feeling that suddenly washed over him, he also wasn't sure what to say at this point but he knew he had to say something. "Ralph...I've said it before and I really mean it when I say this. You are my boy and always will be no matter what your Mom or Drew says. You can always talk to me about anything if you need too."

"I know but again how am I suppose to tell him I really don't want him as a Dad and how do I tell Mom without hurting either of their feelings?"

"I don't know. What I do know is that we will get the things on your Mother's grocery list and get back to the apartment and then you can sit down and tell them both straight out. I will leave it up to you if you want me there as support but I don't think I should weigh in on that conversation because Drew may think I am influencing you on that issue."

"I suppose but you haven't influenced me at all and this is just how I've been feeling for a while. Don't get me wrong, I don't mind spending time with him its just...we don't see things the same way and he seems bored with me if we aren't discussing baseball and I find baseball boring too. Can I ask you something?"

"Sure. Ask me anything."

"Should I spend time with him since he is here because I really wanted to spend some time with my friends today since I will be going back to school here in a couple of weeks?"

Pulling into the grocery store parking lot and finding a parking spot, Walter put the car in park and turns to face Ralph a little better.

Sighing, "Ralph, for starters that decision is completely up to you. Personally, we both have seen how quickly things can change and none of us is promised tomorrow and it isn't like he lives here or come to LA every other week nor does he call you every other day. So, how about we make a pack. From this point on we both try to have a better relationship with our Normal IQ Fathers. We both try to make an effort to keep in better contact with them and in my case both of the my parents. Sounds like a deal."

Thinking about what was asked of him. "Deal and Scoop."

Smiling, "Scoop Pal scoop." said Walter who put out his fist to Ralph for a fist bump.

Getting out of the car, Walter and Ralph walked in and got the grocery shopping done and then drove back to the apartment. After getting all of the groceries in and putting them away, Ralph sat down at the table to talk with both Paige and Drew.

"Can I talk to you both, especially Dad?"

"Yes." said Paige who was standing at the counter with Walter.

"Do you want me to stay or leave Ralph? Its up to you." asked Walter.

"You can stay Walter. I'd rather you be here."

"Ok." said Walter

Both Walter and Paige took a seat at the table with Ralph and Drew.

"First of all I want to apologize for yelling at you earlier. I know I shouldn't have been so rude. But the truth is..." Looking at Walter for support. "...well first of all no body influenced me for what I am about to say but this is how I have been feeling for a long time now. It's not that I don't want to spend time with you its just that you only seem to show up when it is convenient for you. You have never really been a father to me since I was two and then you were never really there when you were there. We've always had trouble understanding each other no matter how hard we try. When we are together you get bored with the things that I want to do and I get bored with baseball to the point I hate talking about it. To me it just a bunch of grown men hitting a ball with a stick and running around in circles even though the field is a diamond shape. I just don't understand why this game appeals to you so much that you willingly gave up your own family for it. You are the one who walked out and then came back seven years later and still left us again for the same reason: baseball. I don't mind talking to you over the phone when you call or emailing back and forth but I really don't think you will ever be a good Dad to me. Maybe if I had a normal IQ and could relate to you better or visa versa but we just don't get each other and I think we need to find some way of meeting in the middle and find some kind of common ground so we could have some kind of relationship."

"What about all those times that you came to Maine to spend with me? What was that?" asked Drew sadly.

"An obligation to Mom because that was what she was expecting. I'm sure we can find some kind of common ground we just have to work at it. Other than baseball statistics and probabilities what else can we relate too?"

Sighing and not sure how to take the information that Ralph had just given him, "I don't know what else could there be. Its not that I don't mind going to museums and science centers but like you said I get bored with that too. But I guess when we do see each other how about we just split the day in half where we can do what you want for the first part of the day and do what I like the other half of the day. For example, we can go to some science center or museum that morning and go to a ballgame that afternoon or evening."

"We could try that but what about today. I had made plans to spend time with a friend today playing video games but you just show up out of the blue and expect me to spend the day with you. Don't get me wrong, I understand that you want to spend time with me but would you have any objection to me having a friend along too?"

"As much as I would like to have your full and undivided attention all to myself I would be ok with you bringing a friend or two along with us especially if I show up without warning; like today."

"I think that is a workable solution to this problem but you need to start letting us know when you are planning to come out and actually show up when you say you are?"

"I can try to do that but there may be some extenuating circumstances that I can't control."

"Fair enough. So what did you have plan today because I had made plans to play video games with Daniel after I got my room cleaned and I had just finished it up when you showed up like you did?"

"Nothing really. I was going to plan something after I got here but, if it is alright with your Mother, we can always have Daniel come over here to play video games. That is, if she is finished with whatever her and Walter had planned."

"You two help clean up in here and it is mainly dusting and vacuuming then I will call Jill and she can bring Daniel over here so the three of you can play games. Drew, I will also have Jill come over here so she can meet you and can give you the run down on Daniel. Daniel is not like other children and he may not want to stay. So, if he doesn't want to stay then I don't want to you to feel bad." said Paige.

Nodding his head, "Agreed." Turning towards Ralph, "Hey Ralph. I don't want to put you on the spot here or embarrass you in anyway and I'm just asking here so it won't hurt my feelings too much even though I can already guess the answer to my question but I'm going to ask anyway. Who do you have in mind as the "perfect dad" for you if I'm not it?"

"Well, I don't want to embarrass anyone here either but that person already knows about how I feel and he just found out about it today. So as you can guess, Walter has been a Dad to me basically ever since we met him and regardless when you are around or when Mom was dating Tim, Walter has always been my choice for a Dad and he is perfect for the both of us even if they had problems figuring it out for themselves."

"That's what I thought."

Paige couldn't help but smile but she has always known that Ralph looked at Walter as a father figure even when she didn't want to admit it to herself at times.

For the rest of the morning everyone pitched in with the cleaning and soon Jill had brought Daniel over and met Drew for the first time. Paige explained to Jill and Daniel that Drew doesn't get out to LA often to see Ralph so she left it up to Daniel if he wanted to stay. After about thirty minutes Paige and Walter left to go back to the garage to clean up the loft and the office and go to the grocery store for the garage in general and Jill left Daniel at Paige's place with Drew and Ralph playing video games.

 **Walter's Reunion:**

Arriving back at the garage, "Did you by any chance talk to Ralph about his attitude towards Drew?" asked Paige.

"I did. He told me pretty much what he told you and Drew at the table while ago. We made a pack that we would both try to get along and have a better relationship with with our Normal IQ Fathers and me in particular I will try to have a better relationship with both of my parents and try to stay in better contact with them. The rest was up to him. Knowing how he felt about Drew was the reason I asked him if he wanted me to stay or leave because we felt Drew would think that I influenced him in some way or another of which I didn't mind you. I also didn't know if he wanted to talk to the two of you in private or not.

Did I do something wrong?"

"No. You actually did a good thing and thank you for your efforts."

Smiling, "Your welcome."

"I'm also going to hold you to keeping in better contact with your parents and trying to have a better relationship with them both. I also have great idea that just popped into my head and it is completely up to you but it involves spending Christmas vacation with them. I just thought that we could either go there for Christmas or invite them here for the holidays. It is completely up to you."

"Let me think on that maybe run it by the team to see which would be the better idea. Besides, I should let Sylvester in on this idea of yours so he can decide whether or not he wants to go there or have them come here because I do not know how the reunion between him and his parents went at this point."

"Sounds like a plan to me. So, lets get your place cleaned up and the office area and then you can call your parents so you can have your reunion and start to mend your relationship with them. Then the rest of the day is all ours."

Smiling, "Sounds like a great idea."

After spending most of the afternoon cleaning both the apartment and the office area, Walter looked at the time and decided that it was still a reasonable time to call his parents in Ireland who is eight hours ahead.

Sitting on the couch up in the loft, Walter opened his laptop and hit the Skype icon to see if his parents would answer the Skype call.

"Walter!" greeted Sean with a smile. "It is great to see you boyo."

"Its great to see you too. Where's Mom."

"She is out shopping, she should be back any minute now."

"Oh ok. So, how have you and Mom been since I talked to you last?"

"We have been doing well. Several of our neighbors have asked if you are planning on coming back to Ireland for a visit. They want to throw you a welcome home party. Your Mother is hoping that you would come back home for a few weeks if you can spare that time from the office considering you and the rest of the team had spent three weeks away from there already. I'm sure that isn't good for business."

"No not really but we will bounce back."

"Is everything ok between you and your team?"

"Yes. We did manage to get on each other nerves while on the island but we're good. Toby and Happy left last night saying they were going to be off the grid for two weeks while trying to have some kind of a honeymoon. Sly has to get his Council Seat back and be declared not legally dead while at the same time watched Ralph last night, and Cabe left to go home and get some rest and spend some time with Allie. Paige and I helped each other clean both apartments and the office area and went grocery shopping to replace all the food that we had to throw away. Right now Ralph is currently spending some time with Drew and a friend of his at Paige's apartment."

"That is good to hear. I'm just glad everyone made it back home safe. Now, I have a few questions for you. First of all, who is Allie and Drew and what about that fella that was here last year with Paige at Megan's Pattern's Day Celebration? You never mentioned him on whether or not he was on the island too."

At the thought of explaining Tim to his Dad as well as Drew, Walter let out a heavy sigh. "Ok. Here is the run down. Allie is Cabe's girlfriend and Drew is Paige's Ex as well as Ralph's biological Father. Tim is somewhere on the other side of the world. He and Paige stopped seeing each other altogether this last February."

While Walter was explaining who the extra people he had mentioned to his Father were as well as the one he didn't mention, Louise walked in and noticed Sean sitting at the computer talking to someone. Thinking that he may be Skyping with Sylvester, she walked over and was surprised that it was Walter instead.

"Walter! I'm so glad that you are finally home. When did you arrive?"

"Hi Mom. We got in last night and I know you ask me to call you no matter what time it was but by the time we got in and got settled we were all tired so I just waited until today to call. Sorry if I disappointed the both of you."

"No, don't be. I'm sure that was a long trip and you wanted to relax a little. I hope I didn't interrupt anything here. If so, I can leave the two of you to talk.?"

"No Mom, you didn't. I was just telling Dad that everyone has gotten back safe and took the time today to get their own homes straightened out and clean up due to the unexpected month long vacation. As Paige put while I was helping her with her apartment, she said she was evicting the community of dust bunnies from her home."

Laughing a little, "I take it the two of you are now on speaking terms then. Sylvester told me that the two of you were hardly talking to each other at times and that she was mad at you while she was dating that Tim fella. Personally, I don't think it was a good match but Paige is also a grown woman and can make her own choices of who she wants in her life."

Smiling a little, "Paige and Tim are no longer together. They broke up back in February after he decided to stay on the other side of the world for work. But good news is that we became friends again soon after and then I found out she lied to me, or so I thought, in order to help save my life and then I more or less got upset with her and didn't know how to deal with the real issue at hand so I fired her and we didn't speak to each other for a month."

Getting this disappointed look from his Mother, all the while Sean was looking back and forth between the two waiting for Louise to blow up at Walter for being an imbecile, Walter continued on with what he had to say in hoping that she will be pleased with the rest of his explanation.

"Mom, I remember that look that you currently have on your face but if you let me continue I'm sure you will like the outcome."

"Ok, continue." said Louise in a stiff voice.

"Ok. Anyway, the day that Toby and Happy got married, I had a talk with Paige after the wedding ceremony and I told her why I fired her. I told her that I fired her because I was in love with her and she told me that she was in love with me too and we decided to give each other a chance. So, as of right now, we are officially dating each other."

Not stopping the big smile spreading across her face, "That is wonderful news. I hope everything works out for the two of you. Megan always said she was the one for you." said Louise.

"Walter that is great news. I'm also happy for you. What about her son? How does he feel about the two of you being together?" asked Sean.

"He seems great with it. As a matter of fact he even told me that firing his mother was a cowardly thing to do and I should just admit how I felt about her and that I should tell her."

"Smart boy." said Sean.

"So, do you think you could possibly make it out here soon, maybe for Christmas this year?" asked Louise.

"Paige brought that subject up earlier. We talked about coming out there or possibly the two of you coming out here to LA for the Christmas. We still need to run it by the rest of the team considering we haven't missed a Christmas adventure together yet. We need to look at the finances and coordinated from there."

"Ok. I guess we have some planning to do." said Sean.

Walter talked with his parents for the next hour. Paige noticed the conversation that he was having after she had made her way back upstairs but decided against interrupting it. She knew Walter needed to do this on his own if he was ever going to have a decent relationship with his parents. It turns out that this plane crash had a positive affect on all of them after all. While she was downstairs, Paige was using the scrambling device that Ralph had made to keep in touch with his grandmother through emails. She managed to leave an email for her saying that her and Ralph were alive and well along with the rest of the team and that she was right after all. Walter was the one person that made her whole.

 **Author's Note: PS. Please forgive any grammatical errors or misspellings that you may come across. Also, I'm sorry for not posting this sooner but these 10 hours shifts are a killer.**


End file.
